


【R76】No Roots（ABO/童话AU）

by ZoeZh



Category: overwatch
Genre: ABO, F/F, M/M, 恋爱RPG, 童话au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: ▷两个别扭的老家伙一路打打杀杀的恋爱冒险RPG，不断打怪过关战胜BOSS，维护世界和平顺便谈恋爱的童话故事。▷R76，涉及CP有双飞、源藏、澳洲组。▷ABO世界观，NC-17。▷万圣节皮肤搞出来的童话AU；魔法、宗教和科学共存，私设非常多。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.0

女巫：可怜的伯爵，你此次造访是为了什么？

德古拉：莫里森在哪。

女巫：容我八卦一句，你上次所问的也是他吗？

德古拉：和你无关。

女巫：德古拉啊德古拉，告诉我，我是不是世界上最美的人？我将赐予你双腿上陆的能力，让你变成白天鹅去追求你的青蛙王子。

德古拉：......你童话看多了吧。　

女巫：我指引你正确的方向，但要付出代价。

 

Chapter.1

 

莫里森的手指在颤抖。

作为一名优秀的前·驱魔人和现吸血鬼，莫里森能够精确把控身体内的每一个细胞，易如反掌。而此时粉饰了银漆的子弹就沉睡在弹夹里，自己却甚至无法控制双手去填装瞄准、扣动扳机。

口干舌燥、肢体战栗、血液流速加快。

他很清楚这是什么征兆。

狗日的加布里尔·莱耶斯。

莫里森单膝跪靠在山体旁边，咬破舌尖迫使自己集中注意力，血腥的气息带着铁锈和朽棺味，这令他开始感到兴奋，每个毛孔都舒张开来，五感敏锐度几乎爆发到顶端。

山洞里有两个吸血鬼；一个无辜的少女；左侧上方稍远的山崖边还有一个不知敌友的人类。

很好。数量够少，解决起来不会花太多时间，动作够快的话还可以去矿洞后的酒馆里备点冰酒开个房间以度过之后难熬的几天。

麦克雷作为本地土著，曾经说66号公路小酒馆那种带着狗头和三叉戟的IPA口感好到极点。原话是“舌尖传到大脑的快感就像三个金发碧眼的大波辣妞和你滚在水床上”。那时他们在一月的日内瓦总部，感冒鼻塞的麦克雷裹着厚绒毯吸鼻涕，说这句的时候盯着莫里森神情恍惚，仿佛隔着皮囊看到那三个金发碧眼的大波辣妹。

下一秒麦克雷伴随着一沓资料和莱耶斯“臭小子对指挥官放尊重点”的痛骂被轰了出去。

狗日的莱耶斯。

莫里森把自己从回忆里拽出来，听到那两个吸血鬼开始撕扯少女的衣服。他深吸口气，把弹夹塞进脉冲步枪，疾跑从后方接近暴徒。

他知道自己不应该在此时多管闲事，他只是在找寻目标时途经此地，最好的选择是视而不见——他处于自身难保的边缘，一切都不合时宜。

只是老兵无法无动于衷。

吸血鬼的爆发力惊人，莫里森瞬间冲到施暴者身后，把失去意识的受害者夺过来扛在左肩，同时右手开枪。

后坐力震得他右臂一阵麻木，最后几发的弹道不受控制外飘几公分，避开了右边吸血鬼的要害，幸存的吸血鬼摇摇晃晃站稳，让莫里森想到另一个名为“丧尸”的物种。

丧尸一样的吸血鬼咧嘴发呆看莫里森，趁着短暂的间隔期后者飞快地更换弹夹，抱着少女单手换弹让他感觉自己的动作笨拙得像个老头子——虽然从他的实际年龄而言也确实是这样。

偏偏好死不死，吸血鬼迟疑地问候：“您是伯爵夫人吗？”

莫里森青筋暴起：“我是你爹。”

一枚子弹裹着风声从后方擦着他的耳侧呼啸而过，莫里森在瞬间敏捷地偏头，顺手给了吸血鬼一梭子。

吸血鬼眉心有一个银弹穿透的血洞，倒在地上像被扔进火舌的落叶，风蚀枯萎为灰烬。

莫里森蹲下看了看，发现这显然不属于自己。

纯银。不是镀的，不是银粉，高端奢华，子弹的每条纹路都写着“我有钱”。

老兵有点心酸。

他当了这么多年指挥官，官居要职，万人敬仰，广场上矗立着他年轻貌美的雕像。一把大好青春岁月全都喂了守望先锋和莱耶斯两条死狗，最后还是一穷二白，孑然一身。

同样是伸张正义，差距却隔了个马里亚纳海沟。

莫里森缓慢地起身，望向弹道飞过来的方向，却见到放冷枪的小混蛋就站在自己身后。

——“我还以为见鬼了，指挥官？”

 

杰西·麦克雷。

孽缘源自十几年前的一个下午。被莱耶斯捡回来的不良少年裹着不知道多久没换过的背带裤和衬衣，臭烘烘地坐在审讯室。

“你确定他能帮得上忙？”莫里森双臂抱胸站在隔壁的单面镜后，问身边的吸血鬼。

说出这句话之前他们还在冷战，猜忌和矛盾像一张无边的密网，把两个顽固的人死死绑在一起，谁也无法逃脱。

令人窒息。

“你为什么总是质疑我的决定？”莱耶斯反问，“起码我认为他作为一个人类非常优秀。”

你为什么总是曲解我的用意？莫里森有些头疼，“但愿你不是只想找个帮你打杂的。”

“用不着你说三道四。”莱耶斯讥诮地说，他推开门又补了句，“你连个处理杂事的都没有。”

后来麦克雷果真成了暗影守望打杂的。

莱耶斯嘴上说着他烦死这个傻逼，身体却很诚实地倾囊相授，莫里森见过他欲言又止地请求艾玛莉教麦克雷枪法，甚至大大咧咧以身试枪，差点被“莱耶斯长官亲口说我可以干掉他”的麦克雷打爆天灵盖。

当然麦克雷也差点被暴脾气的吸血鬼揍成残废，在医务室滞留了半个月，出来的那几天看见莱耶斯都绕着走。

所幸插科打诨、泡妞嗜酒的混小子天赋惊人，一手左轮玩得花样百出，“八百米开外一枪干掉幽灵的机枪手”后一战成名，跟着莱耶斯有了不能小觑的战斗力。

 

现在这个曾经看起来很不靠谱的熊孩子已经长成了很不靠谱的成熟男人。

莫里森一阵感伤，光阴似箭，难怪自己的发际线会保不住。

“长官你现在看起来很，”麦克雷抬高些他那顶浮夸的帽子，“朋克。你是加入中老年摇滚乐团了吗？”

时隔多年，莫里森终于知道莱耶斯为什么每次都破口大骂说烦这个熊孩子。

肯定是因为他喷不过麦克雷。

“你这么大岁数还是改不掉油嘴滑舌的毛病。”莫里森收了枪，“左手怎么回事？”

“健谈可是优秀的美德，你不知道女性有多喜欢。”麦克雷大笑，对自己的左手避而不谈，“意外而已。”

莫里森感到呼吸在经历一场小营救战后愈发急促，血液仿佛岩浆在体内沸腾，他觉得自己是那座庞贝古城，孤零零迎接倾天灾难。

麦克雷注意到对方不对劲，他把自己的风衣外套脱下来裹住衣不蔽体的少女：“这位美丽的女士就交给我负责吧，西部的小酒馆风情万种，请长官喝一杯？”

“那就带路吧。”莫里森强迫自己挺直脊梁，神色如常。

他不知道自己还能撑多久。

 

莫里森分化得很晚。所有人都认为他即将成为一个Alpha，包括莫里森自己——

动作敏捷，行事果敢，武力值逆天，从小在农场带着一帮孩子和隔壁村打群架。开始的时候莫里森非常歉疚，打完架还会阖着琉璃一样的蓝眼睛跪在十字架下忏悔；后来知道隔壁村那帮小流氓调戏良家妇女，自此下手毫不留情，从南瓜田打到玉米地从来没输过。

所以在村子被付诸一炬之后他填了骑士团申请，在性别那一栏犹豫很久，最后什么都没填。

三天后他被拒了。

莫里森很愤怒，他在征兵处撂翻嘲讽自己的新兵和大尉，直接被国教骑士团破格录取。

后来他遇到了莱耶斯，再后来他分化了，再再后来他拿到了自己的报告——是个Omega，发情期准得像挂钟里准点报时叫声聒噪的布谷鸟。

造化弄人。

守望先锋解散后他的发情期就开始紊乱，抑制剂通通弃他而去，酒精和冷水成了他在那几天里唯一坚实可靠的朋友。

鬼知道他这些日子是怎么过来的。

都是因为狗日的莱耶斯。

 

“我说，长官，你还好吗？”麦克雷在莫里森眼前晃晃自己流光溢彩跟个霓虹灯似的麒麟臂，“老年痴呆终于开始困扰你了？”

“滚蛋。”莫里森打开小兔崽子发光的爪子，“你就是那个‘范海辛’？”

“看来我的名头倒是很响。”麦克雷耸肩，“这名字是不是很酷？”

是的，充满了“BAMF”的中二气息，你们师徒俩的审美真是一脉相承。“很酷。所以你在这里做什么？”

“维护世界和平，顺带喝个酒泡个妞。在我的地盘做回老本行很奇怪吗？”吸血鬼猎人去摸自己的雪茄，带着点调侃，“守望先锋虽然解散了，但这些恶灵总得有人处理，正义可不会伸张自己。”

“说得一本正经的。”莫里森无情嘲讽，“是赏金狩魔人吧，你哪来的钱订做那些子弹。”

“别总是找我的毛病，倒是你——”麦克雷压低声音，“我可没得到过杰克·莫里森还活着的消息，你现在连人类的气息都没有。”

惨白的发色和皮肤，被风霜和炭火熏燎过的眼眶，瞳孔盛着一抹浓郁的彤霞。

“那你还不开枪？”莫里森慢悠悠地喝酒。

麦克雷恨不得翻白眼：“得了吧。要是让加布里尔——别这么看我，我不会叫他长官的——知道他死而复生的老情人？前任？你们复合了吗？不管怎么样，要是他知道现在你被我一枪崩了，估计会从地狱爬出来掐死我。”

看来莱耶斯真的给他的学生留下非常深刻的心理阴影。

“如你所见，我现在是个吸血鬼，拜加布里尔所赐。”莫里森平淡地叙述，丝毫不隐瞒自己的行踪，“所以为了改变这个状况，我在找希格露恩的天使之杖。”

“你是故意来新墨西哥州找我的。”吸血鬼猎人敲敲桌子，假装很伤心，“杰克，我以为你是来叙旧的。”

莫里森从咽喉里发出一声短促的嗤笑：“醒醒，要不是打听到你的消息，我会光明正大在吸血鬼猎人的地盘乱晃？”

“看来我以后要低调些了。”麦克雷吸了口雪茄，“因为前几年又流传起来的‘希格露恩’传说？”

“是的，你是当年直接参与瓦尔基里计划的人之一，我只有这个选择。”莫里森感到自己的四肢百骸像有白蚁爬过，噬咬他的骨髓，“你们在西兰岛真的一无所获？”

“恐怕让你失望了，我们都知道瓦尔基里计划的结局是失败。”麦克雷语气直接，“‘万能的许愿机’是动画片虚构，魔法也要遵守基本法，满足愿望的天使之杖？不存在的。”

“我想知道你们究竟遭遇了什么，莱耶斯当年的任务报告除了牢骚就是牢骚，那个白痴连系统的句子都不会写。”莫里森的语速越来越快，他没有多少时间了。

理智告诉他，现在他需要找个没有人的房间把自己锁死在里面，边想着混球莱耶斯边自己解决难熬的几天。

就像之前几次他所做的一样。

麦克雷沉默了一会儿，“任务报告是我写的。”

“......”最怕空气突然安静。

麦克雷强行打破尴尬的气氛：“你有没有闻到什么......奶油南瓜派的味道？”

这他妈是我信息素的味道。

 

到底为什么自己的信息素会是油腻的奶油南瓜派，而混球莱耶斯的信息素却是红酒这种闻起来就很高端的味道。

简直是千古之谜。

他和莱耶斯在一起之后依然服用抑制剂，崇尚节制且规律的性生活，一度令吸血鬼抗议示威，恨不得就地起义发动二次南北战争。

那个恶魔后来把抑制剂干脆扔了个干净，在莫里森下一次发情的时候故意缓慢又煽情地从后面贯穿他，咬着他的耳垂低语——

“Pumpkin。”

那种感觉镌刻在基因，拓出一个强烈刺骨的烙印，他几乎现在就能闻到对方浓郁又厚重的酒精味信息素。

 

莫里森知道自己没办法继续待下去了，壁炉里都塞满荷尔蒙的小酒馆里出现一个发情的Omega——这种诱惑力要比酒柜里所有的啤酒加起来的酒精度数还让人欲罢不能。

“听着，杰西，我现在的状况不是太好。”莫里森深喘了口气，双手支撑桌子试图让自己站起身，“三天后在这里，我想知道西兰岛当年发生过什么。”

他冷汗直冒，反常得像一条即将溺死在自己体液里的鱼。

“杰克你......”脑回路缺一段的麦克雷终于凭借本能意识到对方处于什么状态，他站起来想扶起对方，接着就被Omega身上另一个Alpha的气息逼得后退，“该死的，你的抑制剂呢？”

“抑制剂对我没用。”老兵低声说，“趁事情还没有变得更糟，告诉我你刚才订过房间。”

猎人利索地把房间钥匙摔在桌子上，巴不得对方离自己越远越好。他灭了烟，把神志不清的少女扛在肩上打算跑路，要不是莫里森知道他是在救人，看起来活脱脱是个拐卖妇女儿童的人贩子。

紧接着人贩子就死死地盯住莫里森，脸上挂着一言难尽的表情，像是看到早些年没能实现的2012世界末日重演，口型明显是一个极其粗鲁的单词。

我操。

莫里森觉得发情期令自己的思维迟缓得宛如麦克雷口中的阿尔茨海默症患者。他费解地眨了眨眼，意识到对方的目光越过自己径直望向他身后。

 

一只裹着皮革的、指节分明的手覆盖上自己的后颈，尖锐的指甲几乎穿透冰冷的细腻纹理，嵌进他的血肉。

“你还想去哪里，杰克？”来者的声音仿佛信号异常的老旧电视，沙哑得能听到雪花点扑扑簌簌的动静，埋在莫里森的颈窝嗅了嗅，“你现在闻起来就像一块烤熟的南瓜派。”

恍惚中莫里森闻到红葡萄酒的气味，压迫和窒息的幻象缓缓将他淹没，Omega发出一声绝望的问候——

加布里尔。

 

死神从地狱爬了出来。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车了开车了。  
> 下一章开始打怪。

据莫里森本人回忆，在他印象中第一次见到莱耶斯是应召前往国教骑士团报道——虽然对方一再表示他们在更久之前就产生了不可磨灭的、可歌可泣的羁绊关系，但是鉴于对方活得太久，莫里森单方面认定的初遇属于那个气候宜人的午后。

他远离了印第安纳州湿润的草甸和满目疮痍的焦土，踏着暖风和海腥来到他一无所知的洛杉矶郊外。这座曾被命名为好莱坞的影视中心在宗教战争爆发后停止运转，成为骑士团选拔新兵的基地之一。

渡轮上坐在莫里森隔壁的是个年轻人，对宗教八卦滔滔不绝，一路上嘴就没停，致力于向全舱普及“承担兵役抵御邪魔，我奉献我自豪”的光荣性，莫里森从他考究的袖扣和镶金的织物判断八成有贵族血统，不是个“美第奇”就是个“波吉亚”。

下船时贵族青年把行李从甲板扔出来，像狂放嚣张的兰波那样张开双臂朗诵：“啊——好莱坞，你是文化的尸骨场！”（马龙·白兰度）

同行的年轻人纷纷从火车上跃下，他们一部分吐得一塌糊涂，另一部分眼神炙热、笑声爽朗。大多数人难以置信地打量曾经纸醉金迷的所在，好莱坞由于骑士团的打造成为兵工厂，各种训练设施一应俱全，集装箱盛满武器和宗教物品，远处设置有序的训练场和兵营像整齐罗列的棋盘，有几个教官站在树荫下，幸灾乐祸地看这群新兵。

十八岁的莫里森第一次来到大城市，手挡在前额处，眯着眼看他的未来。阳光穿过指缝照进湛蓝色的眼睛，折射和其他人相似的热情，仿佛泛着柔波的波罗的海；他紧抿着嘴唇，鼻尖微微耸动，表情坚定又好奇；套在身上的T恤明显不合尺寸，微妙地勾勒出年轻的身体线条。

远处的莱耶斯吞了吞口水，教鞭在手掌心握成一个扭曲的形状。他远远地看。他一言不发。他听到耳中轰鸣声巨大。他瞄见轮船驶离港口。

后来他就什么也听不到、什么也看不见了。

莱耶斯从来不懂艺术。他对城堡里的珍品视若无睹，对壁画里的人物毫无兴趣，总体而言欣赏水平停留在《致爱丽丝》，那个瞬间莱耶斯却觉得自己看懂了乔尔乔内和提香。

达芬奇的人体黄金分割是对的，伦勃朗的光影理论是对的，只有莱耶斯自己的体温不对劲。

他走向那片蓝色的海，蓝色的瞳孔和他的命运。

莱耶斯认为自己隐藏得很好，步伐稳健，声音沉稳，教鞭猛地抽在新兵们的行李上，像所有凶神恶煞的教官一样——

“都给我安静！到骑士团就得守规矩。我是你们的教官加布里尔·莱耶斯。我保证，不听话的人会有一段非常难忘的训练期。”

他看着那双蓝眼睛的主人，隔着千百人群和风鸣水雾，舔舔那颗标志性的尖锐犬齿，一字一顿，仿佛说给对方一个人听。

“童子军。”

 

“我那天就知道你是个欺压新兵的混蛋。”莫里森笑着去吻拉丁裔男人巧克力色的皮肤，舌尖略过对方的嘴唇，在那颗牙齿流连。

一脸餍足的男人挑眉，“那可不是我们第一次见面，我们第一次是......”

“闭嘴，我不想听。”莫里森捂住他的嘴，“你讲故事干巴巴得就像安娜的睡眠针，催眠效果一流。”

“既然你不想睡，”莱耶斯蹭蹭恋人修长且健美的大腿，“那我可要欺压新兵了。”

“你太老了，长官。”莫里森抬腿翻身下压一气呵成，勾住莱耶斯的下巴，“现在是新人的时代。”

 

那是后来的事了。

 

莱耶斯是个混蛋。

这是他一开始就知道的事情。自负高傲，神经大条，脾气暴躁，且是个恶魔种族。莫里森能把对于莱耶斯的行为分析控诉写成数万字的学术论文，逻辑严密，分析透彻，交给宗教文化研究所能拿奖那种。

可是他爱他——

融进骨血，沁入心肺，变成生存本能和条件反射，就像人类呼吸饮食和植物光合作用一样自然。

耳鬓厮磨、并肩作战都被嘶吼争吵、枪炮相向取代，容貌和种族都被时光更替改变，即使相互伤害，疯狂逃离。

他依然爱他。

身体比记忆更早一步出卖了他。

理智冲他冷静地质问：杰克·莫里森别忘了你是来办正事的；而欲望却揪着他的头皮嘶吼：管他什么耶稣基督的正经事，做爱才是硬道理！

老兵受到过各种训练，肉体和意志坚韧如同胡夫大金字塔，此时却在本能下溃不成军。太久没有得到过触碰的身体几乎在被莱耶斯拽进房门的瞬间就软成一滩，他呜咽着想要站稳，下一秒Alpha野蛮的信息素就死死将他压在门板上，他们的身躯严丝合缝地契合，仿佛就是为彼此而生。

 

“小杰克，告诉我。”莱耶斯轻轻舔舐后颈那块皮肤，上面光洁无暇，疤痕原本应该像虬结的榕树根深深植入躯体，可是吸血鬼的体质再也无法为莫里森留下任何创伤。他把莫里森的裤子扯下来，声音无比冷静，“如果我今天没有出现，你要怎么办？”

他甚至连手套都没摘，皮革质地探进来的时候莫里森腿一软，立刻被身后的吸血鬼捞起来狠狠按住，“回答我，杰克。”

莫里森感到冰冷的物体在自己体内游移，滑过甬道又不深入，黏腻的体液因为手指的动作被挤出体外，莫里森感到一阵羞耻，他执拗地回头骂：“你要操就快点，磨磨唧唧的是不是硬不起来？”

莱耶斯上一次听到莫里森的声音还是半年前在灯光昏暗的城堡，他说：“总得有人动手。”然后把自己一巴掌拍进棺材，合上棺盖还不忘踹两脚，偷了城堡里一大堆装备和血浆，在瓢泼大雨中逃之夭夭。

莱耶斯把这句话顺理成章地简化为：“操我。”他连对方的裤子都没扒完就把人整个翻过来，啃住那张随时都会骂人的嘴。他的力气此时大得惊人，宛如一头野兽般失去理智，将莫里森的腿折起抵在胸口，抱着对方臀部长驱直入。

太深了。莫里森仰着脖子倒吸一口冷气，这一下似乎把肺泡都抽得干瘪，“等......等等...莱耶斯！”

“说要的也是你，喊停的也是你。”莱耶斯咬着他的侧颈，发狠了劲地向深处抽送，“你永远是这么反复无常。”

肺部的疼痛和窒息感被身体深处的快感淹没，莫里森觉得自己快要被顶翻过去，手足无措地想要找到支点，双腿缠上对方的腰，他泄露出丁点微弱的呜咽，接着就死咬着下唇把头偏向一边。

“叫出来。”莱耶斯恶意地重重撞进去，又整根拔出来，他腾出一只手把对方内裤前端也扯下来一点，隔着手套拨弄莫里森的性器，早就硬挺的前端颤颤巍巍地沾了点精液，随着动作一抖一抖。莱耶斯笑起来，“真可怜，小杰克。”

你大爷的。莫里森一口咬在莱耶斯脖子上，穿透皮肤吮吸血液。莱耶斯似乎失去痛感，甚至把头偏了偏便于莫里森下嘴，边笑出声音边继续进出，“你现在就像个几年没吃过东西的饿死鬼。”

我就应该把你的血吸干。莫里森恶狠狠地想，让你变成一具吸血鬼干尸摆在大都会博物馆里。不行，他转念一想，全世界人民都会围观莱耶斯的裸体，莫里森改了主意，要把莱耶斯的尸体扔进他城堡那个楠木棺材里，钉上七七四十九个钉子钉死。

 

莱耶斯注意到他的走神，报复性捏了捏莫里森的阴茎，莫里森差点叫出声，利齿瞬间松开。莱耶斯就着这个姿势直直走到床边，一下一下顶弄着软糯的甬道。士兵神情恍惚地低喘，血液混着津液滴在莱耶斯肩头，吊在后者身上连叫声都没能发出来就被扔在酒馆坚硬老旧的床上。

我他妈一把老骨头你还折腾我？莫里森简直想冲对方吐口水。

后穴的空虚感在瞬间吞噬了莫里森，他不受控制地想要对方，残存的理智让他勉强撑着肘部半仰在床上喘气，唇角还挂着一抹血红，双腿间泥泞一片，看起来屈辱无比，眼神却似有雪亮的光。

这实在太性感了。莱耶斯感到自己笔直的阴茎又硬了几分，他脱掉风衣扑上去撕扯对方所有的衣物，去吻那颗利齿，用舌尖描摹它的角度，这是他赐予莫里森的牙齿，还有莫里森的身份，还有莫里森现在体内流淌的血液，都是他的，都是他一个人的。

“......你是狗吗？！我就这一身衣服...呜...”莫里森气得口齿不清，伴随对方信息素裹上来的还有对方的大家伙，一同猛然干进他的体内。Alpha的信息素简直蛮不讲理，压迫性使他不得不屈服，肠道的软肉近乎阿谀献媚地附庸。

潮湿温热，紧致柔软。莱耶斯几乎无法控制自己的施虐欲望，这他妈就是提尔纳诺，就是伊甸园，就是阿瓦隆，久久不经世事，仿佛理想乡禁区，只待他的开发和垦掘。

本能战胜了理智，莫里森已经太久没有在发情期得到属于自己Alpha的触碰，被这种大开大合的性爱硬生生逼出了生理性的泪水，他感到神志一片模糊，醉死在这片浓郁的酒香里，不受控制地想要摇摆自己的腰，微弱地低吟出声。

莱耶斯似乎被这种配合取悦了，他俯身衔住士兵的乳珠，顺着胸肌舔舐，向上攀附到对方的喉结处。他比莫里森自己更了解这具身体的敏感点，莫里森不出意外发出痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，坠入由莱耶斯主导的节奏内。

 

“你想我吗，嗯？”莱耶斯细细密密地吻莫里森的眉骨和横亘在面颊上的巨大伤疤，甜言蜜语无比温柔，身下的动作却凶狠至极，“你知道我付出了什么代价才找到你吗？”

莫里森被挤在床板和莱耶斯之间，性器颤颤巍巍地在对方衣裤上摩擦，前后夹击迫使他战栗着射了出来，沾染在对方的腰腹外甲上，浓白的液体在黑色的底色上格外刺目。高潮令他出现了些许失神，目光涣散地大口呼吸，仿佛即将溺毙的泳者刚被拖上岸。

他发誓，他平时没有这么快的。都是因为狗日的发情期，还有狗日的莱耶斯，这两件事凑在一起就是他的大洪水和天启末日，每每都能让他失控。

莱耶斯把精液恶趣味地涂抹得到处都是，莫里森难堪地想要把脸埋在手掌心，下一秒双手就被莱耶斯扣在床单上，高潮过后的后穴敏感至极，随着莱耶斯凶狠的进出而收缩，莫里森爆发出小声的尖叫，通红的眼眶里水光潋滟，却不服输地盯着压在自己身上的男人。

莱耶斯凑过来亲吻他的眼睛，“还跑吗？”

“......跑。”莫里森咬牙切齿。

“你真是，比罗马的那个法厄同还固执。”莱耶斯恨恨地叼住莫里森的乳首，撞击的力度和角度愈发刁钻。

莫里森难以抑制地叫出声，身下再一次硬起来，后面绞得比之前更紧了些，水不停往外冒。他摆出一个挑衅的表情，音调拐得山路十八弯：“法厄同是希腊人，啊...我可要比...法厄同聪明多...”

话还没说完他就像烙饼一样被翻了个面跪在床上，莱耶斯轻而易举地再次插进去，含着后颈那块软肉口齿不清：“有时候我真想让这张嘴再也说不出话。”

莫里森张嘴本想和他争辩言论自由和公民权利，但是一开口就是各种浪荡的呜咽和呻吟，羞耻感引起的燥热几乎快染红苍白的面颊。身体根本不受他的大脑支配，在Alpha的信息素凌厉的命令下，他被迫挺起腰肢去接受每一次操弄，却感到凶猛突进的性器似乎又膨胀了几分。

莱耶斯得寸进尺地在他的肠道内探索，一次比一次更深，囊袋撞在莫里森的臀部发出肉体碰撞的淫荡声响，充斥着破旧的房间，莫里森把脸埋在床单里死咬着牙，不去想象自己现在的样子有多狼狈，但在许久未经的疯狂性事中他凭着本能知道了莱耶斯想要干什么。

莫里森几乎是手足无措地想要向前爬，试图逃离对方过于猛烈的索取，紧接着就被钳着双肩钉死在床上，他终于带着哭腔求饶：“不不不，加布里尔......我不想，这样...”

德古拉残忍又温柔地吻他的后颈，把他扯回自己身边：“再跑的话，信不信我让你只能坐在城堡里生一堆小吸血鬼？”

 

这个话题他们曾经提起过。那时正值热恋，莫里森不会咒骂莱耶斯的臭袜子，莱耶斯也不会指着鼻子嚷莫里森倔得像头牛。他们泡在同一个浴缸里分享洗澡水，莫里森雪白的后颈暴露在吸血鬼的视线内。

他们干了Alpha和Omega之间能干的所有事情，从肉体到灵魂，除了注入信息素的后颈标记。

莱耶斯知道咬破人类那里意味着什么，莫里森或许会变成干尸，或许会变成吸血鬼——所有人都不希望看到光明和正义的象征突然成为一个邪恶的象征——他懂，他知道这些耽于幻想的人类在想什么，因此他不能毁了莫里森。

这是他们两个最后的底线。

虽然这个底线在守望先锋解散后还是被他越了过去。

“如果有一天，我是说如果，”莫里森的金发湿漉漉地打卷，他翘着腿懒洋洋地问，“等宗教战争打完，我们都退休了，你想要个孩子吗？”

“不想。”

“也是，小孩子那么吵——何况你当家长的情景也令人担忧。”

“那个时候你都是高龄产夫了吧？”莱耶斯捉住对方的手亲吻，“我不希望你去冒险。  
”  
“我现在冒的险还少吗？”莫里森大笑，“你怎么胆小成这样。”

他确实是个胆小鬼。一边希望对方站在穹宇下神采飞扬，又希望这样的莫里森只属于他，生怕自己一觉睡醒，这个人就像北美旅鸽消失在时光的尘埃里。

他说，“我乐意。”

 

生殖腔在残忍的攻势里松懈下来，给予一个可以进入的隧道口，莱耶斯强硬地向内挤，于是温热的内部柔软地包裹上来。莫里森又疼又气，双手死死攥紧床单扬着脖颈，线条流畅宛如贝尼尼的雕塑轮廓，他无声地喘息，一个字都骂不出来。

性器不知疲倦地挺进生殖腔尽头肆意伐挞，莫里森觉得自己是漂流在亚马逊河流上的木筏，在情欲的洪流中摇摇晃晃，却无论如何反抗都无法挣开自己的Alpha，耳膜里尽是是肉体碰撞时产生的淫靡水声，而身体的快感又快要将他逼疯，他几乎在用哽咽的声音哀鸣，而不知疲倦的恶魔依旧咬着他的耳骨质问，“还跑吗？”

莫里森已经不知道他在问什么，本能地呜咽着顺从：“不...不跑了。”

莱耶斯亲亲身下神志不清伴侣的后颈，一口咬破，将自己的信息素注进去的同时迅速成结，开始漫长地射精。

老兵发出绵长的一声喟叹，不知因为痛苦还是欢愉，低伏在德古拉身下拉长了腰线沦入高潮，生殖腔和肠道的饱胀感令他哭出声音，脖颈的血液和两腿间的精液顺着皮肤滴落在床单上，红红白白一片绮丽。

莫里森的臀部连同大腿都颤抖得厉害，几乎撑不住。莱耶斯扶着对方的腰，在成结完成后缓缓地退出来，又引得莫里森抖得更厉害，他什么都没说，只是亲吻着伴侣脖颈的血迹，把怀里的人抱紧些，等着下一次发情期潮热的到来。

莫里森突然恍恍惚惚中笑了一下，喊了他的名字——

加比。

德古拉的心脏抖了一下，无措得像是被十八岁的莫里森第一次望见的样子。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇基本上会是回忆杀＋剧情推进，想尝试一下新的写法。
> 
> 那我们开始新的旅程吧XD

后来莫里森也不记得他们俩关在房间到底做了多少次，可能在窗台有几次，浴室还有一次或者更多。总之等他的潮热彻底消退时，房间几乎一片狼藉，他想了想服务生进来时将会看到的场景。

脑壳疼。

比房间更糟糕的是他的身体，尽管体液被莱耶斯清洗掉了，但是指痕咬痕吻痕各种乱七八糟的痕迹几乎遍布全身，仿佛惨遭家暴的可怜女性。

莱耶斯真他妈是条狗。

这条狗现在笑眯眯地望着他，手还不安分地搭在他腰上。

 

莫里森离令他头晕目眩的酒香味远了些，踹了莱耶斯一脚：“把你信息素收敛点。”

吸血鬼翻个身，后脑勺枕在小臂上，手臂肌肉线条健壮又好看，他斜着眼睛看莫里森：“杰克，你就是这样对待救命恩人的？要不是我找到这里，你的发情期要怎么处理？”

 

我谢谢你祖宗十八代。

“该怎么处理就怎么处理，你以为这是我逃出来第一次发情？”莫里森皮笑肉不笑地回击。

莱耶斯愣了会儿，突然坐直了腰，沉默地盯着莫里森，仿佛听见雨滴落在青青草地。

“那你......怎么处理的呢。”

“关你屁事。”

我是你的Alpha你说关我什么事？莱耶斯一时不确定莫里森是否在赌气，但又自知理亏——从青年时期开始就是他理亏，吸血鬼拐带着金发碧眼的美国甜心走上不归路——就像人类爱上法国鹅肝；德国黑背爱上肉罐头；鲸鲨爱上凤尾鱼。

你会对餐桌上的水果沙拉产生想和它与子偕老的感情吗？而且水果沙拉冒着生命危险对你说了“I do”，你还能怎么办？

当然是选择原谅他啊。

 

“谈谈正事吧，杰克。”莱耶斯躺回去，感到南瓜派的气味淡了不少，“你跑这么远不会是专门为了和麦克雷那小子约会的。”

“那你可说错了，我就是来找麦克雷的。”

莫里森是故意的。每当他扯着半边嘴角露出这种不咸不淡的笑容时，总有人会倒霉。

“你找这小子干什么？”

“问点你不愿意告诉我的事情。”

你对瓦尔基里计划还没有死心吗？莱耶斯对于自己被踹进棺材仍耿耿于怀。

 

一年前的万圣节。

“Trick or treat。”女巫笑嘻嘻地敲响德古拉的门，“我是您的邻居林中女巫，请问你们有糖果吗？”

人高马大的德古拉凶神恶煞地看着女巫，往她手里撒了一把糖：“一把年纪就不要玩这种游戏了好吗。”

“不邀请我进去坐坐？”女巫把金扫帚立在门口，向城堡内张望，“您家里那位还在闹脾气？”

“你就少问两句吧。”莱耶斯并不回答，侧身给女巫让路。

“啊——仁慈的德古拉伯爵，您真是有一副好心肠。”女巫得到意料之内的答复显然心情很好。

后来莱耶斯意识到这是个错误，尤其是在女巫干翻一打蛋挞、八条巧克力和五杯奶茶时。

现在这个醉的一塌糊涂的女人正拉着莫里森一把鼻涕一把泪，劝说莫里森生个孩子和自己玩儿。

没错，女巫醉糖。

莫里森不动声色挪得离女巫远了些：“可是我不想生个吸血鬼。”

女巫控诉：“您这是种族歧视，恶魔种族也有人权。”

神他妈种族歧视。

“不过我可以理解你的心情，毕竟你并非自愿选择成为吸血鬼的。”女巫深表同情，且意味不明地看向莱耶斯。

“事已至此，我似乎并没有其他选择。”莫里森淡淡地笑，狰狞的疤痕柔和不少。

“啊——亲爱的杰克，当然是有其他选择的——你知道希格露恩的天使之杖吗？”女巫打个嗝，醉醺醺地问。

莱耶斯警觉地皱眉：“希格露恩是不存在的，这点我比你更清楚。”

“不不不。”女巫晃晃食指，神秘兮兮地否定，“那是因为时机有别而已。”

“那么我该怎样才能得到它呢？”莫里森状似随意。

“先生，你明白我这里的规矩。”女巫精明地眨眼，“凡是答案都需要代价。”

“那么，请回吧。”莱耶斯不客气地下逐客令，“祝您万圣节快乐。”

“啊呀，时间可真快。伯爵先生的甜品总是这么醉人。”女巫做出一个夸张的吃惊表情，“感谢您的款待，也祝您万圣节快乐。”

 

“听着，杰克。我不愿让你单独去西兰岛是有原因的。”

莱耶斯顿了顿，“西兰岛上根本没有所谓‘开启英灵殿的钥匙’，当年等待我们的是一群——怪物。”

莫里森倏地挺直上肢：“怪物？”

“没错。”莱耶斯伸手去触碰对方冰凉且笔直的背脊，语气带着嘲讽，“一群介乎人类和魔鬼之间的怪物，毫无理智，行动敏捷，力大无穷。我们的队伍对此一无所知，进入西兰岛才发现这不是什么英灵殿，而是个地狱，我带出去的暗影守望几乎全军覆没，最后回来的只有我和杰西。”

“我对你们的遭遇一无所知，教皇给我的任务清单并没有任何危险系数的标注...”莫里森苍白的睫毛几不可察地抖了抖，像一檐将落未落的雪，“执行瓦尔基里计划的本应该是我。”

莱耶斯凑过来枕在恋人的肩胛上，硌得两个人生疼，他低低地开口：“这不是你的错，杰克。”

 

鬼知道暗影守望的指挥官是怎么拖着他那个泡在血水里的徒弟从西兰岛回来的。

教皇要求公开审判两个所谓的“逃兵”，骑士试图押解莱耶斯和麦克雷回宗教裁判所时，莫里森正站在医务室窗口。

骑士团和守望先锋相对独立，几名随从长只在杂志和视频中见过这位最高指挥官——平面上的他总是英俊迷人，笑容和煦如同春风，眼神清澈仿佛月光。

此时杰克·莫里森苍蓝的瞳孔里卧了块寒冰，扛着那把标志性的脉冲步枪，对于不速之客的的到来连眼皮都没抬。他只是静静地看病床上浑身插满管子的两个男人，一言不发。

随从长机械地开口：“指挥官，您应该收到了教皇的命令，我们现在就要带两名嫌疑人回教会。”

“我自然收到了传票，否则你们不会畅通无阻地来到这里。但是，”莫里森转身冷漠地看着随从长，“我的人我自己会审，不需要教会插手。”

“杰克·莫里森，你当年也是骑士团出身，而守望先锋是谁授意成立的，你难道没想过自己这么做将会面对什么吗？”一名随从长斥责。

“我很清楚这样做的后果。”指挥官甚至咧了咧嘴角，“你们可以选择空着手回去，或者躺着被抬回去。”

他杰克·莫里森骨子里就是个护短的主，他的人哪怕打骂处刑都得由他亲自动手，哪容得下旁人置喙。

事后莫里森想，或许是他开口的第一句话选错了，才导致这么多年两个人对瓦尔基里计划闭口不提。尽管他那时的刻薄或许是因为急火攻心，又或许是因为两个人之前因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵了一架，但他的开场白真是愚蠢透顶。

那本来应该是个很温情的场景。

莱耶斯的身体素质要比人类好很多，在随从长被横着抬出去后不久就醒了过来，他看着杰克隔着一层巨大的玻璃窗望着自己，眼神像是违背家长命令的孩童只身追逐彩虹般热切又克制。吸血鬼扯了身上乱七八糟的管线便跳下床，他觉得自己仿佛从军许久首次回乡见新婚妻子的毛头小子，恨不得给对方一个热烈的拥抱或是一个绵长的亲吻。

他拉开门带起的风扬起指挥官蓝色的风衣衣摆——和莫里森眼睛一样的颜色，像掀起一片浪。在他几乎要伸出手的时候，莫里森定定地看他：“为什么只有你们两个回来了。”

莱耶斯硬生生停下所有动作。

伤病员站在那里，隔了很久说，你不信任我。又补了一句，莫里森，你他妈真是个混蛋。

从此暗影守望的指挥官对这次行动闭口不提。

瓦尔基里计划像是一个不祥的开端。

那一年里随着计划的失败，暗影守望几乎土崩瓦解；麦克雷临时跳车另起炉灶；安娜在执行解救人质的任务中死亡。

这是守望先锋的劫难，也是他和莫里森的劫难。

 

“所以如果我这次不来找麦克雷，你是不是要憋一辈子。”莫里森皱着眉去推莱耶斯的脑袋。

“或许吧。”莱耶斯顺势舔舔那块腺体，“不过计划有变，看来我现在和你寻找天使之杖的目标一致。”

“嗯？”

“我和女巫做了笔交易，用天使之杖去换你的行踪，女巫告诉我天使之杖的出现时间是有征兆的，当年无论是否有那些怪物，我们都不可能成功。”莱耶斯起身去拿自己的衣服，“顺便我得查查那时候到底发生了什么。”

“你用天使之杖去换我的行踪？”莫里森发自肺腑认为莱耶斯是个傻逼，所以他没忍住，“你脑子有病吧。”

莱耶斯耸耸肩：“我认为你不应该这样咒骂即将和你一起踏上旅途的同伴。顺便说一句，女巫给了我唯一能够打开英灵殿的线索——灵魂球的指引，我们可能先要到很多地方收集碎片才能去西兰岛，首站应该在澳大利亚。”

“......什么玩意儿？听起来我们要参加《勇者斗恶龙》才能拿到东西。”莫里森难以置信，他看着穿好衣服的衣冠禽兽莱耶斯，“以及，你把我衣服撕了我现在穿什么？”

“哦，我其实预料到会发生这个局面，所以给你备了套衣服。”德古拉神秘兮兮地从斗篷里拽了件红色的夹克。

辣眼睛。

 

莫里森觉得自己不应该在三天前嘲笑麦克雷的审美。他现在裹在颜色鲜艳的夹克和裤子里，背后还有个硕大的德古拉标志。

很好，他终于在中二老年人的道路上一去不复返，再也没有立场嘲笑师徒俩的鉴赏水平了。

莫里森心累。尤其是在莱耶斯又靠过来：“衣服上可是有烙印的，我看你往哪跑，穿了我的衣服，就是我......”

去你妈的。

莫里森把这个傻逼一个过肩摔扔在地板上，拉开房门一眼就瞟见花里胡哨的麦克雷在吧台泡妞，十几年了台词都没变。

 

“这位女士，您灵魂的回路是否是紫色的？就像春天盛放的鸢尾。”

“没错，我是一个测评师，我能看到左手触碰到的人类的灵魂颜色。”

“您不相信吗？只要您和我十指相扣，我就能看到您的灵魂。”

 

莫里森走过去，饶有兴致地插话：“那你看看我身边这位的灵魂颜色呗？”

“抱歉，我对男性的灵魂毫无兴......”麦克雷婉拒时看清他身边站的是谁，“我操，你真没死啊。”

“我打死你个没大没小的兔崽子......”已经有人捋袖子了。

“冷静，冷静。”莫里森拉开暴躁的吸血鬼，“杰西，你很守约。”

“我对长官一向很尊重，答应的话我一定会做到。”麦克雷见泡妞无望，打个响指示意酒保添两杯，眼神在两人身上暧昧的游移，“你们这算什么？”

“合作伙伴。”

“伴侣。”

麦克雷不要命地大笑。

莫里森看着莱耶斯笑眯眯地重申：“合作伙伴。”

“行行行，你们说是什么就是什么。”麦克雷笑得上气不接下气，同情地看莱耶斯，“这家伙是当年瓦尔基里计划直接负责人，他可比我知道的要多。”

“莱耶斯告诉了我一些相关信息，我们现在计划重返西兰岛。”莫里森拉了把椅子。

莱耶斯似乎想到了什么：“一个重要的问题，我们该怎么去澳大利亚。”

“你认为我会毫无准备就来这里吗？”莫里森对于对方的智商又一次产生了担忧，“我在来这里之前就已经联络了去西兰岛的船，船长和我很熟，中途停下不是什么大问题。”

“这是不是意味着我可以和你们说再见了？”麦克雷飞快地想撒丫子开溜，“我反正也帮不上什么忙，还有很多新墨西哥州的正义等着我去伸张，那我就祝二位百年好合，安度晚年？”

“等等，杰西，我认为你或许想和我们去一趟码头，这酒我请了，毕竟我们也没有合适的交通工具去那么远的港口。”莫里森亲切地向酒馆老板指指莱耶斯，示意他掏钱，“而且有个人，我觉得你想见见。”

“放屁。你们怎么来的就怎么去啊，你们怎么还和原来一样‘能麻烦我就麻烦我’。”麦克雷想翻白眼。

“那好吧。”莫里森叹气，“我以为你很想见那位美丽优雅的Omega的。”

“等会儿，这事我觉得还能再考虑一下。”

 

西边的港口表面上很冷清，暗地里却是另一番繁荣。非法越境的船只和走私客在这里聚集，他们向人类出售魔法违禁品，同时向恶魔出售抵御人类科技与魔法的秘术。码头零零散散着几艘民用舰船，其中一艘挂着海盗旗的船乍看低调极了，但如果走近就会发现，这艘轻舰就连桅杆都粉饰着金粉。

莫里森走上前和海盗船的船员低声说了些什么，船员连连点头跑向码头的一家餐厅。

麦克雷发誓如果这位美丽优雅的Omega不那么对得起自己的舟车劳顿，他一定会开枪把这两个吸血鬼就地正法。

没过多久一位扎蓝头巾的女士走出来，长发花白，半边眼罩，抱着一柄长枪，肩头停一只金刚鹦鹉，脸上沧桑着岁月的痕迹。这并非传统的年轻貌美，而是一种刻骨铭心的迷人。

她步态轻快，径直向三人走来，打量了两个吸血鬼一眼，对麦克雷笑起来：“你还是这么惹人喜欢，杰西。”

麦克雷的雪茄掉在地上——

“安娜？”

——TBC——


	4. Lucky Ones（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 澳洲组的故事开始啦。

安娜·艾玛莉——优雅和可靠的象征，这是整个守望先锋的共识。十几岁的麦克雷曾经着迷地称呼这位女性为“守望先锋之光”。

你可以发牢骚说莱耶斯长官脾气差，也可以抱怨莫里森长官不给批年假，可是在安娜女士身上，你无法挑出任何瑕疵。

莫里森在非常年轻时便与安娜相识，那时安娜尽管是挂名医师，但每天在炼金工房和医疗科埋头做实验；而他是一名刚刚参加SEP计划的骑士。

SEP的魔法在带给莫里森更加强劲体魄的同时，也产生了一些副作用。

——比如它诱发了莫里森姗姗来迟的分化。

第一次发情期到来时，莫里森的大脑几乎是一团浆糊，他感到自己三观俱裂，人生无望，成为一个Omega对于他的前程而言称得上是噩梦，但他又在恍恍惚惚中庆幸和自己暧昧不清的教官兼室友在一天前不知所踪，黑黢黢的室内只有他一个人。

他的室友是Alpha，整个屋子里不可能有抑制剂。

头晕脑胀的新兵蜷在门后，五感几乎是爆炸式增强，整栋公寓哪怕蚊虫翕合翅膀的声音都逃不过他的听力范围，兵营浓重的Alpha气味快要让人窒息。他靠在门板上回忆起生理课上自己曾经发誓要绅士地对待每一位Omega，万万没想到自己却成为那个需要被以礼相待的存在。

造化弄人。

在莫里森凌晨三点红着眼睛闯进医疗科时，值夜班的医师安娜正拎着灭火器处理她制造的小型火灾。安娜镇定自若地把灭火器藏在身后，顺便踩灭了火星，“请问你深夜造访需要什么帮助吗，士兵？”

“请......帮帮我，我需要抑制剂。”

“生理课没教过你正式进入发情期后抑制剂是没用的吗？”医师皱皱眉，摘下自己的手套去触摸莫里森的体温，“很不幸，我是个Omega，没办法暂时标记你。”

莫里森小声嗫嚅：“我只听过生理课Alpha的部分，这是我第一次...”

“刚刚分化？那确实非常糟糕了。”安娜有些吃力地将新兵扶到医疗床上，对浓郁的信息素熟视无睹，“我这里正好有新研制的药品，但目前没有正式投入试验，或许能够暂时帮助你度过这几天。”

只不过安娜没提过这种药剂是让人直接晕过去一星期。

晕过去=身体不适=在医疗科躺着=无意识地待在一个只有Omega的环境内。

毫无痛苦，简单粗暴，逻辑满分。

事后安娜心照不宣地在莫里森的性别鉴定上写下Alpha以便他继续参加SEP，而莫里森也对安娜研发违禁品的行为只字不提。

 

“我现在怀疑你们守望先锋解散之后到底有没有死过人。”麦克雷潦倒在过去的回忆里，日内瓦的高天团云，守望先锋总部的冰啤酒，还有安娜因他精准射击展露的笑容。他鬼使神差上了船，趴在栏杆上抽烟，一脸沧桑，“我感受不到人与人之间最基本的信任。”

莱耶斯冷笑：“年轻。”

麦克雷比了个中指，在莫里森和安娜走上甲板的瞬间收回不雅手势，换上人畜无害的狗狗眼。

德古拉翻白眼，嘲笑自己徒弟还有两副面孔。

莫里森假装看不到两个幼稚鬼：“很高兴我们再一次重组。”

“所以我们现在要组成中老年Evanescence，开始摇滚之路吗？”麦克雷挑眉。

“很高兴你们把主唱的位置留给了我。（Evanescence主唱为女性）”安娜接下麦克雷的玩笑，拿着海图示意，“说正事，根据你们更改航线的要求，目前已经改道去澳大利亚，我顺便可以在那里给船只进行补给，后续行程根据你们的路线决定。”

“麻烦你了，安娜。”莫里森温和地回应。

“我们之间不需要如此客气吧，杰克，劫后余生的熟面孔可不多。”安娜摆摆手，“我对澳大利亚的金矿也算觊觎已久，不过说真的，澳大利亚似乎已经很长时间没有人涉足了。”

“杰克！杰克！”色泽鲜艳的鹦鹉叽叽喳喳。

“加布里尔从女巫那里拿到的可靠情报指示，澳大利亚是必经之路，女巫一般是不会在交易中做手脚的。”莫里森看起来心情不错，甚至伸出手摸摸鹦鹉的羽翼，“可爱的小家伙，叫什么名字？”

“Alpha。”翠绿鹦鹉皮毛油光水滑，神采奕奕。

这就像一只阿拉斯加的名字是“男人”一样诡异，莫里森半天才憋了句恭维：“很...帅气的名字。”

莱耶斯看起来对鸟类毫无兴趣，突兀地把话题引向麦克雷：“你留在船上等我们回来。”

“Boom——”麦克雷耸肩，“乐队成立第一天就有成员想踢人出去啊。”

莱耶斯对于麦克雷的挑事置若罔闻：“让你留下就留下，哪里那么多话。”

“行了行了，你们俩一把年纪怎么还这么闹腾。”安娜打圆场，“杰西，你留下来和我去看货源吧。”

“这是我的荣幸，夫人。”麦克雷抬手扶帽檐，笑得真挚又纯情。

莫里森盯着莱耶斯，一言不发。

 

“你有事情瞒着我。”

“我没有。”

“看着我，莱耶斯。”莫里森说，“你得告诉我，你和女巫做了什么交易。”

“她帮我找到你的行踪，我帮她带回天使之杖，就这么简单。”莱耶斯打开真空包装的血袋，看起来很轻松。

莫里森心里冷笑，真这么简单的话我把脑袋卸下来。“别耍花招，你告诉我瓦尔基里计划的目的，不只是防止我独自去西兰岛吧，灵魂球又是什么。”

“你问题可真多，杰克。”莱耶斯不耐烦，“告诉你瓦尔基里计划是为了让你停止胡思乱想，灵魂球是女巫给我的传输装置，她会为我们提供碎片的坐标和具体物品——就像这次‘渣客镇的怪物手铐’，听明白了吗？”

“我对这种语焉不详的物品提示表示怀疑。”莫里森追问，“为什么不让杰西下船？”

“我也没让安娜下船，麦克雷那小子碍手碍脚的，留在船上别添乱我就谢天谢地了，我们的事情为什么需要他插一脚。”莱耶斯把装着兔子血的高脚杯推过去，“问完了吗指挥官？我们可以吃晚餐了吗？”

由着他吧，迟早他会开口的。莫里森想，他们现在最不缺的就是时间，大把的时间，有种就耗到地老天荒。

莱耶斯慢条斯理地补了句：“你瞒着我的事情恐怕也不少吧。”

“呸。”莫里森不接话，“可太难喝了。”

“船上只有这个，我看看，在保质期内啊。”拉丁裔的吸血鬼起身，绕过餐桌半跪在伴侣身边，熟练地咬破腕部，芬芳甜美的血腥气息在空气中炸开花。

莫里森皱眉：“你干什么？”

对方并不理会，掐着他的下巴强行把流血的手腕塞进去。

 

老夫老妻了，这种事司空见惯，许久没有进行过而已。

味蕾触碰到馥郁血液的瞬间沉沦，过去的记忆却油然苏醒。

在城堡的时候莫里森刚得到初拥不久，从生理到心理无法接受自己成为吸血鬼的现实，莱耶斯索性把自己当成对方的食物来源，活生生就是个移动血库。

莫里森红着眼睛，边发狠地吸血边发抖着叫嚣自己要杀了莱耶斯，然后在昼夜交替时被干得话都说不出来。

莱耶斯怀疑自己其实具有抖M倾向，他总是觉得莫里森吸血放狠话的样子漂亮极了。

——他以血肉饲养的爱人。

 

莫里森被捏得脸鼓成个包子，瞪着眼睛老老实实吸血。

半跪的姿势让莱耶斯比坐着的莫里森略低，他稍稍抬眼就能迎合上对方湿漉漉的红眼睛和苍白的面颊，狰狞的伤疤让这张死气沉沉的脸多了鲜活的气息。

这要是能忍住，他就不是对方的雄性Alpha了。

莱耶斯把自己的手腕拔出来，莫里森表示不满地哼哼两声，松口的时候带出些血沫和银丝。对方的中指和食指下一秒就与他的唇舌进行了友好交流，德古拉整张脸凑得近了点，声音藏着点性感的诱惑：“杰克，我想......”

 

“安娜问你具体登陆点在哪，加比你们吃完...我操。”

刚探出头的麦克雷摔门而去。

“操你妈！”莱耶斯对着门口暴喝一声，“你他妈会不会敲门？”

 

“那我们三天后见了，期待您在金矿得到好消息。”莫里森向安娜微笑致意。

白发独眼的女船长颔首：“保重。”

莱耶斯拎着背包背对海盗船招了招手，一身墨色堪堪溶入夜色。

 

两人从港口离开便愈发感到反常——

澳大利亚比想象中要荒凉的多。如果说码头的阴冷萧瑟是由于海水和深夜，那么自公路到城镇都荒无人烟就不能这么简单解释了。

当年宗教战争并未过分波及到此处，全球几处地狱之门开放处都不在这块土地，澳大利亚自然不是战争的主战场，即使有漏网之鱼也多半不会选择在此重整山河。令人奇怪的是，坐标指向的“渣客镇”像是一座早已杳无生机的废城，沾着血污和残渣的路标、栅栏和木板房此时纷纷静默在夜色中，焦土里甚至还残留着腐肉的恶臭，丝毫不像远离战争的孤立大陆。

“加布里尔，我有种不好的预感。”莫里森把背包扔在地上，将子弹上膛，莱耶斯站在离他不远的汽油桶后，眯着眼听四周的动静，吸血鬼敏锐的感官令他察觉同伴意有所指。

“没错。”莱耶斯压低声线，“我们被包围了。”

“而且对方在逐渐靠近——那种腐臭味。十点钟方向有五个，六点钟有七个，四点钟还有十几个。”

“十三个。”莱耶斯补充。

老兵狡黠地笑起来：“想比比谁的速度更快吗？”

“不想，我很持久。”

“......”谁他妈在和你说这个。

“不过再不动手的话，”莱耶斯拎着霰弹枪纵身越过汽油桶，“他们就要先下手了。”

然后他站在原地一枪都没开。

莫里森意识到不对劲，露头看了眼，发现废墟里尽是毫无生气的半机械生命体，对他们两个异乡人虎视眈眈；而莱耶斯那个傻逼像是个杵在路中央的活靶子稻草人。

他一手扯着莱耶斯的领子把人拽回来，另一手开枪，沾着驱魔咒的银弹撞击在金属上泠泠作响。

行了，看起来什么魔法都对这些不死之身没用。

“想个办法，这都是什么东西。”莫里森说，“对付魔物那一套老法子没用。”

“记得我提过的西兰岛怪物吗。”莱耶斯回过神，“看起来和这些家伙长得一模一样。”

“看来我们遇到大麻烦了，火力明显不足。”莫里森迅速冷静下来换弹，“女巫会不会给你假的坐标？”

“不可能，女巫自己也是天使之杖的受益者。”莱耶斯否定了这个说法，“眼下我们需要更足的火力。”

老兵扬扬下巴：“火力最大的就是你的霰弹枪，除非我们能搞点火力更猛的东西，否则我建议先撤。”

 

“你们看上去——需要被炸一下！”距离二人隐藏位置不到半英里的空旷处响起嚣张的咆哮。

“什么鬼。”莫里森忍不住小声问，“这些怪物还会说话？”

“西兰岛的不会。”莱耶斯回头看了眼，“太黑了，看不清。”

“嘿！傻帽们。”声音的主人蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他俩身边，伴随尖锐的狞笑，声音高亢仿佛渡鸦，诡谲而吵闹，“这样对新朋友可不够友好，有人想来场篝火晚会吗？”

莫里森皱眉，生怕自己把“没有，滚”说出来。

莱耶斯冷漠开口：“没有，滚。”

来人笑嘻嘻地绕过他们，莫里森借着昏暗的月色看到他是个身形佝偻的男人，夸张的发型下一副更加浮夸的眼镜，手持一柄造型诡异的武器，整个身体都裹在脏兮兮的医用长袍里，已经看不出原本的颜色。

“看起来他似乎对我们不感兴趣。”莫里森从汽油桶后探出半个身子，陌生人吹了个喜感又悠长的口哨，特制的子弹从弹夹中以某种诡异的角度跳跃出来，无比精准地命中分布密集的敌人。

与其说是命中，不如说是轰炸。

“我没看错吧，这是......榴弹？”莫里森问。

莱耶斯也看出端倪：“这玩意儿不是现在被皇家军方严密管控吗？”

这种威力十足，爆炸范围巨大的武器在宗教战争时被尽数淘汰，而战争结束皇室复辟后又重现人间，尽管曾经一度对恶魔毫无作用，但是看起来却对这种半机械怪物有奇效。

“我觉得，我们这样光动嘴不太好。”莫里森冲着陌生人的方向投出去一个治疗魔法阵，想拿枪时却被莱耶斯拉住。

“我觉得他不怎么需要帮忙。”莱耶斯指向一瘸一拐的男人，“你看看他那把武器的杀伤力。”

话还没说完，陌生人就从白大褂里摸出来两枚地雷甩了出去，爆炸的瞬间发出巨大的轰鸣声，被炸上天的血肉、金属和泥土碎屑像是一场诡异的暴雨。

 

天下太平。

 

“我喜欢你的样子！”男人继续吹着口哨回到莫里森身边，“朋友们好，我是这座城市的主‘人’——你们可以叫我——弗兰狂斯鼠博士，已经很久都没有客人造访这里了。”

“感谢您的出手相助，弗兰狂斯鼠博士。我们受人所托在中心城取点儿东西，谁知途中却碰到这种怪物。”莫里森脸不红心不跳地扯谎——各种意义上，“脸红心跳”再也无法出现在吸血鬼身上。

“那你们可是不幸又幸运，异乡人。”博士夸张地大笑，“中心城跟这里差得远呢！这是我的领地——渣客镇，幸运的是，这还不算真正的‘怪物’。”

“太糟糕了，我们甚至找不到落脚处。”莫里森演技精湛，对莱耶斯唉声叹气，“怎么办呢？”

为人耿直莱耶斯生硬地棒读腔附和：“啊——那真是太糟了，看样子我们需要露宿野外，等待下一班航船的到来。”

“不过，”博士伸出一根手指扶了扶他的眼镜，转了转凸出的眼球，凑近了看两个人，“我可以收留你们一晚上，作为交换，你们得把藏宝图分我一份。”

“什么藏宝图，我可从没提过。”莫里森假装大惊失色。

“别跟我装蒜，外乡人。”博士露出贪婪又狡猾的笑容，“不是为了金子和财宝，谁愿意踏上这鸟不拉屎的地方。”

“那我需要和我的主人商量一下。”莫里森显得很犹豫。

莱耶斯似乎被“主人”的称呼取悦了，演技陡然从十八线小艺人到勇夺奥斯卡：“藏宝图不是不能分享......只是我和我的仆人需要一个能落脚的地方，他一路殚精竭虑照顾我，我是在于心不忍让他栉风沐雨。”

“......”演过头了吧？你哪来这么多文绉绉的词？

“你们可真是，那句话怎么说呢，伉俪情深？主仆情深？”博士狡黠地眨眨那双有些可怖的眼睛：“这点小事怎么可能为难到我——伟大的弗兰狂斯鼠博士呢？我诚挚地邀请你们光临寒舍歇歇脚。”

“感谢您及时伸出援手。”莫里森将计就计演下去，这是此处唯一可能知道物品线索的人类了。

虽然疯疯癫癫的，但起码是个人类。

 

“那么，请随我一同参观我的实验室吧。”博士笑嘻嘻地带路，一瘸一拐的影子在月色下佝偻成奇怪的形状。


	5. Lucky Ones（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 无论CNOW怎么样，我永远爱守望先锋。
> 
> · 中间有大段澳洲组的故事。

弗兰狂斯鼠博士的实验室坐落在镇子外偏远的矮丘上，在博士的带领下，三人同行穿过荒凉的黄土地，两个吸血鬼一路静默无声，和呼啸的风声谈心。弗兰狂斯鼠博士大摇大摆走在前面，“莫须有”的藏宝图让他开心得像个一米九的孩子，哼起不成调的小曲。

莫里森向莱耶斯使眼色，示意他搭话套取些关于“怪物”和“手铐”的线索。

莱耶斯凑到莫里森颧骨边——距离近到在昏暗的夜色里能看清彼此脸上的绒毛——用口型无声地说：“我拒绝。‘友好交流’这种面子工程向来是由你做的。”

莫里森一时语塞。守望先锋时期他作为指挥官，确实是官方发言人般的存在，谈判、交涉、慰问、安抚群众、嘘寒问暖都是他的差事。大到向教皇催债“下一步战略部署的资金款项请您落实一下”；小到跟战区村民闲聊“恶魔从您家里抢走了多少头猪”，事无巨细都会被刊发在杂志和新闻上，成为人民心目中“正义和美好”的代名词。

莫里森无声地回复：“可我根本就不知道怪物的手铐是什么。”

“女巫说提示就是字面的意思啊。”

“女巫还说什么？她是你妈？她有没有告诉你会遇到一堆对魔法免疫的怪物？”

“你吃醋了？”

“哈。我看你是疯了。”

 

“嘿，朋友们，需要我回避一下吗？”博士捂住自己的眼镜扭捏地说，“你们两个都快亲在一起了。”

莫里森倒退两步远离莱耶斯，语气咬牙切齿：“我们刚刚产生了点分歧，我认为来到这里似乎是个错误，那些怪物令人害怕。”

“怪物？”博士的口吻竟有骄傲的成分，“那些残次品只是疾病失败的产物而已，你们还没见到真正的怪物呢。不过你们为了财宝来到这里，我表示非常理解。”

影帝莱耶斯上线：“不知道是什么疾病？实不相瞒，我和我的仆人相爱已久，这份感情却不为家族所接受，只能盗取藏宝图前往另一个大陆谋求生计，如果是传染病，我们还是应当尽快离去，更何况如您所说，还有更加可怕的怪物。”

莫里森叹为观止。影帝出手，果然不同凡响，剧情编的一套一套的，待会儿给他俩编个未出世的孩子他都不会惊讶。

“关于疾病说来话长呀，那时我还是个年轻人。”博士颠三倒四地讲起他的故事。

 

 

渣客镇的居民都知道，村子里有两个疯疯癫癫的异教徒：一个打不还手，骂不还口，白长了副一顿饭吃十笼包子的身躯；另一个每天把自己家里炸得炮火连天，还坚称自己是个科学家。

一个傻子，一个疯子。

詹米森·法尔克斯的人生只为追逐两件事：一是科学，二是财宝。

他的启蒙作是从异乡人尸体上搜刮出来的《炼金法则》，光怪陆离的学说打开新世界的大门，詹米森从此成为坚定的唯物主义者，沉迷实验无法自拔。

然而成为异类意味着你将要面临无端的指责和羞辱。

社会性群体永远会排斥那些与他们不同的存在。你不能过分优秀，不能过分单纯，不能过分孤僻，和众人一样平平庸庸、浑浑噩噩，才会被团体所接受。

 

所幸詹米森还有第二个爱好。

这片大陆焦糖色的沃土下埋藏着不计其数的金子，宗教战争爆发之前踏足这里的人多数是为了财宝，他们背井离乡来到这里去探查传闻中的大金库，妄想发一笔横财，即使在战争爆发后，偶尔依旧有掘金者造访——毕竟人类的贪婪一如既往。

我和这些肤浅的人类不同，我的梦想是高尚的、无价的科学！

詹米森抱着他的一串宝库钥匙如是想。

镇子上的居民多多少少知道疯子有一大笔财宝，可是他们只能眼巴巴地看着掘金者们造访詹米森的住所，向他问询金子的精炼程度，却无能为力。

谁也不知道疯子究竟把宝贝藏在了哪里。

直到被称为“铁恶魔”的瘟疫席卷整个小镇。

 

起先是酒馆老板的儿子离奇失踪。老板寻遍整个镇子周边，三天后终于在小镇外找到自己昏迷不醒的儿子，却意外发现男孩身体上有金属的痕迹。老板原本觉得只要找到儿子就好，不料惨剧发生在男孩苏醒之后。

——醒来的男孩丧失了理智，恶意攻击靠近的所有人，力大无穷、不知疲倦，也不再进食。数个因为好心而帮忙的居民被男孩打得鼻青脸肿，就连酒馆老板本人都遭到了攻击。

万般无奈之下，酒馆老板将自己的亲生儿子锁进了仓库里。

后来镇子上的年轻人开始慢慢失踪。被人找到时，肢体上都出现了和男孩一样的金属，无意识地袭击所有试图靠近的亲朋好友。

而男孩在此时生锈致死。

整个镇子陷入一片绝望的恐慌，瘟疫毫无缘由地爆发、蔓延，就像海上狂躁的风暴一样席卷整个镇子。孤立的大陆之外宗教战争如火如荼，大陆内也仍有恶魔肆虐不休。

人们无从得知这种可怕的“铁恶魔”从何而来，思来想去得出的结论是来自外来客的诅咒。尽管这个结论毫无根据，但是盛怒的人往往需要一个符号或是图腾去发泄内心的恐惧，就像圣女贞德承担了“巫女”的诽谤；伊娥承受了赫拉愤恨丈夫不忠的妒火，似乎只有这样才能平复人们的忐忑。

常和外乡人打交道的詹米森·倒霉蛋·法尔克斯毫无例外变成了众矢之的。

盛怒的人们砸毁了詹米森的实验室，对他拳打脚踢，敲碎了他的一条腿骨，还不忘逼迫他交出宝库的钥匙。詹米森像是惊恐的小白鼠，蜷缩在角落眼睁睁看着自己的屋子成为出气筒。

最后，村民们把伤痕累累的詹米森扔在房子里自生自灭，一把火点燃了破旧的木板房。

木板七零八落；墙体倾塌破碎；五颜六色的化学试剂升腾斑斓的烟雾。像是个破败又颓靡的美梦。

詹米森就蹲在那里，看着他五光十色的实验室，思考自己会“先被熏死、被烧死还是那根摇摇欲坠的横梁砸死”的人生重大哲学问题。

 

不知从何而来的巨大外力突兀地将他从墙体破洞处扯了出去，新鲜空气猝然涌入詹米森的呼吸道，他盯着自己的救命恩人，对方看起来像一只肥胖又可笑的幽灵，好一会儿才意识到自己得救了。

是渣客镇的傻子。

 

詹米森像是索多玛的幸存者，又哭又笑抱着对方语无伦次：“我真是没想到，真的会有人救我，那些流言蜚语也不是所有人都信的嘛，有时候傻子看起来比聪明人聪明得多，哦不，我的意思是，我是说你很聪明，你叫什么来着？路......他们总是叫你的绰号，呃，我是说...我其实还没想明白，你为什么会救我......”

“闭嘴，詹米森。”人高马大的傻子坐在草地上，“马可。”

“哈？”

“马可•拉特莱奇。”马可没什么表情，“因为我们是同类。”

烟熏火燎的污渍在詹米森脸上纵横，看起来像哭过的泪痕。他扯扯嘴角发现嗓子哑得厉害：“谁和你是同类。”

“我和你一样。”马可闷声闷气地说，“喜欢，金子。”

詹米森沉默了一会儿，似乎在确认对方话里的真实性。

 

“马可先生，我希望雇你当我的保镖，保护我的金子。”詹米森晃晃金库钥匙，顿了顿，“我们的，金子。”

 

 

“你们知道吗，那时候的马可，被熏得就像一只烤乳猪。”博士嘻嘻哈哈地带路，“我和马可的农场快要到了。”

莫里森顺着博士所指的方向看去，与其说是农场，不如说是一座木板和铁皮拼接成的大避难所。锈迹斑斑，陈旧透风。海风像是疯狂的鼓手，无止息的击打令房屋发出阵阵哀鸣。

莱耶斯碰碰莫里森的肩膀，低声笑：“你还记得多拉多的避难所吗？和这个破得有的一拼，让人怀念的地方。”

他当然记得，那是他们参加SEP计划的前不久，莱耶斯还是一名教官。

 

 

原本是个转移平民的简单任务，但中途被数只从天而降的巨眼怪打乱了节奏。莱耶斯拔枪疾跑一气呵成，把莫里森和怀里的女孩挡在身后，红着眼睛冲他吼：“你带平民先走！”

莫里森明白巨眼怪的凶残程度，也深谙教官的不容置疑。他抱起哇哇大哭的女孩，狠狠地冲自己教官吼：“别死。”

“你把我当成什么了？赶紧他妈的给我滚。”对方连头也没回，只留给新兵一个背影。

莫里森将一对遗留的母女带去新地址，又搬了救兵匆匆赶到成为断壁残垣的旧避难所，他觉得自己仿佛在跑马拉松的菲迪皮茨，跳得飞快的心脏快要从嗓子眼一个鲤鱼打挺跃出来，而脑子里所有的词语都是“别死”。

别死。别死。别死。

 

旧避难所内外空无一人。

莫里森感觉自己整个身子都在抖，他没能看到自己的教官，没能看到巨眼怪，只看到先前倒在地上的数具尸体。

“你还好吗？”当地的骑士过来拍拍莫里森的肩膀。

“你们先去四周找找有没有剩下的平民吧，我——我去找我的人。”

你会对一个朝夕相处的战友产生什么感情？尤其是一个严厉苛刻、不近人情还爱找你茬的战友。

莫里森说不清，但是他在刨那堆尸体和废墟的时候，想到的是莱耶斯罚他跑二十圈后扔过来的矿泉水；看到他训练拿到第一名时敷衍的夸奖；还有闲聊时提起家乡的落寞神情。

总之杰克·莫里森认为，加布里尔·莱耶斯如果死在这里，他一定会感到非常，非常遗憾。

然后他翻到了对方锁链断裂的狗牌。

一名骑士，一名军人的军用识别牌遗失别处意味着什么，莫里森无法想象。他跪在地上，背脊伛偻得像无法承重的垂柳，下意识把冷冰冰的嘴唇贴在沾了血污的狗牌上。

他甚至分不清狗牌和自己的嘴唇哪个更冰冷。

 

“我没想过，你对我的破牌子还有这种嗜好。”

莫里森抬头一眼就看到了狗牌的主人。莱耶斯出现在旧避难所门口，支着门框勉强站稳，看起来伤的不轻，眼角眉梢却都藏着笑意。

莫里森自认为教养很好。所学的脏话尽数来自莱耶斯那个蠢货，而他现在只想用库存不多的脏话问候对方的祖宗十八代。

身体本能比大脑更快一步做出了反应，莫里森回过神来时已经攥着狗牌来到自己教官面前，做了件传出去足以让整个骑士团肃然起敬的事——

“我操了你个乱扔狗牌的傻逼，我他妈以为要给你收尸，下次能不能定好作战方案再打发我走？你脑子里是杰哈做的沙锅炖菜？我操你......”

莱耶斯接下来也做了件传出去足以让整个骑士团肃然起敬的事。

他直接一口咬在对方滔滔不绝的嘴上，成功令金发碧眼的骑士瞠目结舌地闭嘴。

他连睫毛都是金色的啊。莱耶斯想，就像阳光下的角翅粉蝶。

战争片一秒钟变成言情剧。

“你再说下去的话，我真的要死在这里了。”莱耶斯双手捂着自己腹部的伤口，盯着表情复杂的莫里森笑，“你这什么反应，第一次接吻啊。”

说完他就意识到自己可能猜对了。

莫里森什么都没说，阴沉着脸将狗牌塞在兜里，把和自己几乎同样身形的莱耶斯扛了起来。

“喂，童子军。”教官懒洋洋地趴在对方身上。

“你别说话。”

“什么时候轮到你来发号施令的？”莱耶斯的声音轻却郑重，“等回骑士团之后，我有件事想和你讲。”

 

 

这真是给他们立了个硕大的FLAG。

守望先锋还不如改名叫插旗先锋。

“怀念什么？”莫里森从善如流接下对方的画外音，“怀念老子的初吻？”

莱耶斯被他的耿直呛到哑火，愣了半晌竖了个大拇指。

 

“路霸公爵，国王詹米森·法尔克斯一世回来啦！”博士推开木板房的门径直走向床边，其余二人这才发现屋子里还有一个人。

这已经不能称之为人了。

巨大的绿色怪物瞪着他绿幽幽的眼睛，静默了几秒种后倏地站起身向不速之客冲过来。两个吸血鬼身子紧绷，蓄势待发，在怪物冲过来的瞬间如利箭离弦般默契地躲开。

“嘘——马可，马可，这是我们的客人，不是食物。”博士安抚性敲了敲怪物鼓起的肚皮，转过头来对莫里森说，“马可带着我特制的手铐，不会伤到你们的。”

得来全不费工夫啊。

莫里森看了眼莱耶斯，后者微微颔首示意自己明白。影帝装出一副心有余悸的样子：“弗兰狂斯鼠博士，你并没有说过马可会攻击我们。”

“啊哈，忘记告诉你们了，马可就是我最杰出的创造——他是个真正的怪物。”博士坐在绿色怪物的床上抖腿，“既然是‘怪物’，战斗力可是最基本的属性，你瞧，科学，和魔幻是可以握手言和的。”

老兵敏锐地注意到怪物的身上有一部分由金属组成，顺势问道：“马可也曾经患过‘铁恶魔’？”

“没错，小可爱。”中年人被这个称呼惊得头皮发麻，博士却自顾自说，“我得救他，我想要救他，我也救活了他。我的知识就是用来做这个的不是吗？何况他也只听我的话。”

莫里森没搭腔，他疯了。莫里森心想。

莱耶斯问得很尖锐：“那你还需要特制手铐困住他？”

“我这是为了不让他乱跑！他记得我的！”博士突然变得暴躁，“不该问的不要问，外乡人。”

莫里森拦住莱耶斯：“我向你道歉，我们只是暂住一晚而已，并不想惹麻烦。”

博士似乎想到什么，露出了一个得意的笑容，指着破旧的楼梯说：“我借你们楼上的地板住一晚，不过你们明早要把藏宝图给我。”

“没问题。”莫里森爽快地回答，使了个眼色扯着莱耶斯上楼。

楼上的环境称得上不忍直视，情形堪比十个熊孩子在你家闹腾了一个月然后无人打扫静置三年。蛛网肆虐，尘埃层垒。莱耶斯倒是既来之则安之的模样，随便找了块能摆得下自己的地方就躺下来，仰着脸调侃莫里森：“怎么，我的棺材住习惯了看不上别人的储物间？”

莫里森无视莱耶斯的挑衅，走到对方身边坐下：“商量点事。”

莱耶斯比了个噤声的手势，用口型说：“隔墙有耳。”

莫里森愣了半天，明显底气不足：“声音干扰的咒语...你记得吗。”

德古拉半坐起身，不知道用了什么做干扰源：“当然，光明正大的指挥官不屑于使用这种偷鸡摸狗的咒语，忘了很正常。”

莫里森眯起眼睛看他：“我坐在那个位子上是因为谁，你心里没数？”

莱耶斯轻笑起来，扯着对方的领子不露齿地咬了一口：“说正事吧。”

就是因为他知道，所以才这么肆无忌惮罢了。


	6. Lucky Ones（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·歌词出自Lana Del Rey的《Lucky Ones》。  
> · 澳洲组暂时告一段落，下一站应该在日本。

100.4华氏度。

无论温度有没有达到这个数字，他都觉得自己此时就像是感恩节餐桌上那只油润鲜美的烤火鸡，熟得彻底。

跑完八英里负重越野的杰克·莫里森仰面倒在粗粝且滚烫的泥土上，喘得像条脱水濒死的黄斑燕鳐，他的耳膜被巨大的轰鸣震得发痛，四肢麻木仿佛每条血管内通上细微的电流，眼前一片漆黑。

他被贯通四肢百骸的震荡声撼得几乎无法呼吸，徒劳地战栗着手指试图清醒。

温热的触感覆在他的额头上。“呼吸。你需要呼吸，听着你的心跳频率呼吸。”

声音像是一束光线笔直地击透胶体，丁达尔现象无比犀利地捅穿密密麻麻的黑暗，莫里森挣扎着放任空气在自己的胸腔横冲直撞，草籽的凉意沁入身体发肤，温柔地碾过灼热和窒息。

他活过来了。

“这次成绩合格。你们傻站着干什么，给他拿水还要我教？”

 

莫里森躺在黑暗里缓了一会儿才发现巨大的轰鸣声是自己的心跳。他艰难地从地上坐起来，用手抵着眼睑的眼轮匝肌，驱赶视觉上的不适。

“你还好吗，杰克？”是维克多。

莫里森对他软弱且负伤的室友笑笑，摇头示意自己没事。

维克多显得更加局促，那瓶饮料的外包装被他揉得皱皱巴巴，他说：“都是因为我的原因，你才会加跑八英里的，我很抱歉......”

“不是你的错，维克多，无论是谁从山上滑下去我都会停下来帮他。”莫里森尽量温和地打断他的道歉，伸手接过瓶子，“谢谢你。”

“可是你原本能够拿到第一的。”维克多快要哭出来了。

莫里森连每个指关节都在控诉，颤抖得几乎拧不开手里基地少见的瓶装饮料，只能堪堪握住瓶身，仍然和和气气地对自己的室友说：“你知道的，不在乎这些，而且我跑完了不是吗？刚才卸装备时没站稳而已......”

“杰克·莫里森。”莱耶斯的声音唐突闯进对话，连眼神都不肯施舍给二人，扭头就走，“跟我来一趟。”

两个新人条件反射挺直脊梁，莫里森干脆利落地爬起身，跟上莱耶斯：“是。”

 

他的教官在生气。

莫里森虽然完全摸不透莱耶斯的脾气，但本能告诉他此时最好保持沉默。

“你手里的瓶子给我。”

“？”莫里森一脸懵逼交出自己仅有的家当。

莱耶斯面无表情地把塑料瓶拧开，瞅了一眼就递回去，莫里森更加懵逼，一时不确定对方的用意，愣了半天不敢忘自己嘴边凑。

“不会喝？要我亲自教你吗？”莱耶斯定定地站在那片阴影处。巨大的松树荫像是半个整流罩，投射下一片广阔的影子，把两个人笼在阴翳里。

莫里森慌忙举起水瓶仰着脖子喝，功能饮料顺口腔淌过咽部，喉结起伏清晰宛如一枚滚动的、小巧的橄榄。

莱耶斯眯着眼睛看那枚橄榄，觉得自己也似乎口干舌燥。他移开目光，冷笑道：“逞英雄是吗？连水都喝不到嘴的英雄。”

金发青年停下吞咽的动作，顺手揩了把唇边的水渍，一本正经：“报告教官，我并没有逞英雄，停下来是因为维克多受伤了。”

“整个骑士团都视而不见，你就不行吗？”

“我没有办法漠视受伤的同伴。”莫里森极其认真的回复，“骑士的精神体现在奉献和友善，我认为这种做法是值得的。”

“值得？两个人一同不合格，各加跑四英里是值得？”莱耶斯的语气充满讥讽，“哦，这么说来，你帮他跑了那四英里也是值得的；唾手可得的头奖飞了也是值得的。”

“是的，长官。帮助弱者是理所应当的。”

年轻人的蓝眼睛即使在阴影里也亮得发光，令莱耶斯不禁怀疑它时刻都噙着晨花的朝露。不谙世事般天真又澄澈，像是注定捧起圣杯的加拉哈德。

教官话锋一转：“那么你告诉我，在物资紧缺的时候，为什么你出身低微的室友在封闭的骑士训练营里会有这种规格的东西？”

莫里森茫然地捏着那瓶其貌不扬的饮料，低头看了好一会儿才注意到瓶身上的隐蔽的“特供”标签。

“想过它的来历吗？”莱耶斯逼近半步，“别用‘不过是一瓶水’来搪塞我，你知道带这个标签的东西是什么阶级才能用的。”

年轻人一言不发。莱耶斯轻飘飘地补充：“我想，你不需要我点明最有实力和你竞争的那位骑士是什么出身，也不需要我说明这次特别训练的胜者将被调到哪里。”

“这不过是你的推测而已，维克多不会和人做这种交易！”莫里森突然变得愤怒，“还是说，你一早就知道？”

“别这么激动，小子。我开始并不知道这件事，而且八英里是你应得的。”莱耶斯以一种冷淡的口吻答复，“国教骑士团个弱肉强食的地方，你们以后的对手不是人类，是魔鬼，他们不会对你手下留情。摒弃你的同情心，战斗，变强，然后活着——才是你应该做的。”

“我不同意。”莫里森坚持，“对弱者的同情是人类的良知所在，如果整个群体都变得冷漠，那么我们和魔鬼有什么区别。”

“你以为你背着两个人的负重和维克多很伟大？我以为八英里会让你清醒一点。”莱耶斯放弃解释，上前扼住对方的肩膀，恶狠狠地说，“我不会让你们出事，你明白吗？我说过如果发出放弃训练的信号，救援队会立刻赶到，可是他却选择拖住你跑，你为什么不选择相信我？”

莫里森死死咬着下唇，一声不吭。

完蛋，看起来教官真的很火大。他想，他可能要对我动手了。

“我会调查这件事的。”莱耶斯只是松开他，“你需要相信我。”

莫里森低垂着脑袋，瞧着有点可怜。莱耶斯觉得自己似乎看到他炸毛的金发都软趴趴地耷拉下去。

“下一次我会陪维克多等救援队来。”年轻人倏地抬起头，眼神丝毫未变，“在信任您和识人不清这两件事上我承认自己的过失，但我始终不认为帮助他是错误症结。如果在第一名和帮助维克多中做取舍，我还是坚持我的选择。”

他冰蓝的虹膜目光灼灼，像是伊斯塔尔那泓生命之泉，又像普罗米修斯那簇不灭的盗火。

固执得迷人。

莱耶斯盯着那双寸步不让的眼睛，热忱和希望在里面燃烧，像是纠缠着火舌的浪。他几乎被这块贵金属般的色泽引得无法自拔。

教官最终妥协：“随便吧，以后别不要让我给你收尸。”

莫里森像是得到认同般吁了口气，紧接着又问道：“那么维克多他们会怎么样？”

“虽然既定胜负无法改变，但维克多没办法留在骑士团。如果情况属实——这毫无疑问——他会被遣送出去。”

莫里森张嘴似乎想求情，却又低下头什么也没说。

“说正事吧——也不算是正事。如果维克多离团，空间不足的情况下，你可能也会搬出去。”教官的表情有些古怪，“巧的是，我的房间还有一张床位。”

“而你，并没有拒绝的权利，新兵。”

 

“说正事吧。”莱耶斯松开莫里森的脖子，懒懒散散地说。

他的容貌和十几年前几乎没有什么差别——除了原来总是压在毛线帽里的板寸。这些曲卷的棕发近几年放荡不羁地生长，而它的主人没有丝毫约束的意思，挽住发尾就任由其为所欲为。

莫里森觉得自己对莱耶斯的态度就像莱耶斯对他的头发，纵容得过分。在守望先锋还为人铭记时如此，在他们被世人渐渐遗忘后亦如此。他们大打出手过，耳鬓厮磨过，在这几十年里怀着深仇大恨抵死缠绵，像两只拥抱的刺猬般炸起利刺互相伤害，也终究会倚偎在一起彼此嫌弃地过冬。

很疼，却温暖。

他叹了口气：“手铐的事你打算怎么解决。”

“我说，指挥官。”莱耶斯嗤笑出声，“你不会真的以为他们能和平等到明早吧。”

“当然不，这两个家伙不怎么正常，他们或许会等我们熟睡后...杀人越货。”

“自称博士的家伙行为举止疯疯癫癫，而那个怪物不用说，看起来就不好对付。”莱耶斯不知道从哪里摸出来一块绢帕擦他锃亮的霰弹枪，“上楼前他的表情很明显动了杀心，但没有动手，你说，他在等什么？”

“在等什么人来？”莫里森皱眉。

“我猜或许是这样，这里比我们想的要复杂。”莱耶斯干脆站起身，“见机行事吧。”

“他迟早会上来找我们，如果那只怪物加入战斗，那么必须要解开枷锁，趁这个机会我们可以把手铐拿到手。”莫里森接着他的话说道。

“那只怪物或许还有金属化的痕迹，魔法不知道能不能派上用场，看来是场硬仗。”莱耶斯阴沉沉地笑起来，“你可以先休息，我来盯着他们。”

“轮班吧。”

“和骑士团的野外训练时一样？”

“放屁，你们这些教官什么时候守过夜？紧急集合倒是花样百出。”

“你可真记仇啊，童子军。”

 

“来了。”莱耶斯鬼魅般凑近莫里森，低声说道。

莫里森条件反射般握枪，肌肉记忆让他在瞬间就摆出了战斗姿势，等待对方的破门而入。

博士一脚踹开摇摇欲坠的门，下一秒画风突变像个十六岁的少女般羞涩，边跺脚嚎叫边指着莱耶斯捂脸：“WOW，你们二位在这方面的持久力可真是超乎我的预料呀。”

莫里森刚清醒的大脑迟缓地转了半秒钟，冲身边的人低声吼：“你他妈声音干扰源放的什么！”

莱耶斯干笑了两声：“这样更有可信度不是吗。”

 

莫里森心态崩了。

莫里森把枪口对准莱耶斯。

我今天就替天行道清理门户，先处理你这个光天化日传播淫秽色情的吸血鬼。

 

“朋友，冷静一下。你要感谢你的主人，毕竟在东方有句话叫‘牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流’。”博士把门口的位置让开，“换个口味尝尝也不错——开饭了，马可！”

妈的，这还真是字面意义上的开饭。看到流口水的马可时莫里森在心里骂了句，他甚至看到绿皮怪物冲过来时脖子下面那条脏兮兮的口水兜。

莱耶斯目瞪口呆地看逃兵头也不回地冲到窗边，一枪托砸开老旧的窗户中竖梁，三两步登上窗框，纵身信仰之跃，行云流水一气呵成。不过他没什么心情给指挥官竖大拇指，跟着莫里森从二楼的窗户里跳了出去。

莫里森平稳地落在草甸里，环顾四周发现他处于农场的后院，紧邻一片海滩，天正微微泛白，像划开的鱼肚掀开崭新的一天。他轻手轻脚绕到前院，眼前的阵仗比他想象中大得多。

农场里站了数十个衣着各异的人，军装，制服，白大褂，为首的是一名扛着长柄武器的女人，看起来是个穿孔爱好者。

狗日的莱耶斯怎么动作这么慢。

“两个新人？我们这里有多久没来过异乡人了？我还以为他们都忘记了澳大利亚的金子呢。”女人嚼着口香糖问身后的医官。

“很多年了，女王。”医官恭谦地给出一个模棱两可的答案。

女王？莫里森眼皮突突地跳，他从不知道除了那位伊菲·奥拉迪尔以外，世界上还有第二个女王。什么时候人人都可以自立为王，不受皇室约束了？

“喂，异乡人，那两个神经病在里面吗？”被称为女王的女人把口香糖随意地吐掉，扬起下巴问道。

敌友不明的情况下莫里森并未贸然搭腔，他直勾勾地盯着女王，严阵以待如一只狩猎中的苍白雪豹。

“在里面。”莱耶斯出人意料从一楼窗口翻出，他的风衣猎猎飞舞又顺从的收敛，让莫里森想到蝙蝠，乌鸦，或是黑薮鸲。

女王挥挥空闲的右手，携同的所有人员立刻了然，鱼贯进入弗兰狂斯鼠博士的木屋，只留女王一人留在屋外。

“杰克。”他听到莱耶斯叫自己，皮质手套搭在自己肩上，“你的手腕在流血。”

莫里森的手腕被对方抬起，莱耶斯旁若无人地含住伤处，舌尖略过伤口的酥麻让老兵皱起眉，他觉得莱耶斯看起来像只衔着橄榄枝的乌鸦。

“先生们，克制一下，还有人在呢。”女王打个响指，“你们也是为了金子？很不巧，你们来错了地方，这个镇子已经没有什么可掠夺的，要不是我们，你们可能已经是路霸的早餐了。”

“你们是谁？”莫里森把趴在自己手腕上嘟囔“别浪费”的那颗脑袋推开，上前一步问女王。

“我们？你可以把渣客镇当作一个大神经病院，我是皇室直属的院长而已。”女王凉凉地答道。

“这间病院专门看管里面那两个疯子吗？他们看起来可不那么简单。”莱耶斯说。

女王哈哈大笑：“这两个是我们的头号病犯，鬼知道他俩用了什么把戏变得不老不死，皇室拿他们一点办法都没有，只能关起来了。”

“不老不死？”莫里森吃了一惊，这就是现在的科技水平吗？如果得到普及化，那么永生便不再是血族的特权，人类将成为自己的耶和华和恩利尔，无视宗教和信仰的自然的限制，达到真正意义上的掌权者。

“当然是通过禁术吧，命续上了，脑子却坏掉了。”女王无不讽刺道，“关起来好吃好喝地供着，每隔一阵子都要跑回这里一趟，抓回去倒也听话。”

莱耶斯皱起眉，似乎产生了什么不好的联想。

“这次还是很听话的嘛。”见博士连同怪物一起走来，女王吹个口哨，“博士，既然见过你的金子，该是时候回去了，这次捉迷藏又是我获胜。”

“可恶，差一点就能拿到藏宝图，顺便吃到烧烤啦！”博士像个小孩子般倒在地上撒娇，“我不高兴，马可也不高兴！”

马可哼哼两声表示附议。

“回去给你们加餐，外乡人可不是食物啊。”女王蹲下来，“你们都和外乡人说了什么？”

“说我们家可以留挖金子的小情侣住一晚，这两个傻乎乎的人就相信啦，结果呢，Boom——都被你们毁掉了。”博士委屈。

“好了好了，别闹脾气，下次捉迷藏时说不定还会碰到别的人。”女王把她的武器“锵”地插在泥土里，距离博士的脑袋不过毫厘，笑眯眯道，“回去吧。”

博士连滚带爬地起身，马可乖顺地跟在他身后，像是个无意识的傀儡。博士走了两步，似乎想起了什么，又绕回来凑在莱耶斯面前，引得制服们一阵紧张。而博士只是转起圆溜溜的眼珠，狡猾地说：“告诉森林里的女巫，我的人情还清啦。”

莱耶斯盯着眼前的疯子：“你认识女巫？”

博士冲他做个鬼脸，蹦蹦跳跳跟上队伍，一跃跳上马可宽厚的背脊，马可纵容地把背上歪歪斜斜的身体扶正，防止他摔下去。于是恃宠而骄的人在怪物的后背放声唱起歌：

You're a crazy con and you're a crazy liar；

But baby, nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down；

Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time；

 

莫里森看着这队奇怪的人远去，下意识问道：“他说的女巫，不会是......”

“这个只有女巫本人才知道了。”德古拉说，“上船之后再问女巫。”

“我们比预定时间早了太多，第一站顺利得有些难以置信。”莫里森突然想到了什么，“手铐呢？马可冲上二楼的时候并没有被缚着。”

德古拉从背包拽出来一串锒铛的金属，语气有些傲慢：“我就知道你记不得拿。”

他看起来像只幼稚的、叼着飞盘等待主人奖赏的哈士奇。

于是老兵揉揉吸血鬼毛绒绒的头发：“干得漂亮。”

莱耶斯显然将这视为情趣欣然接受，过了几秒才察觉不对劲。

 

“你这是在逗狗吗？”

莫里森吹了个口哨，将头扭向一边。

澳大利亚的泥土和海风真是令人身心愉悦。


	7. Love your enemies（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·失踪人口诈尸。
> 
> ·旅程进行到日本，CP为源藏，有一丁点源藏车涉及。
> 
> ·祝大家新春快乐，新的一年有你爱和爱你的人❤。

“就这样？”麦克雷发出近乎失望的叹息，“我还以为这两天里你们去参加疯帽子的茶会，不幸碰上红桃皇后和炸脖龙了。”

“没能让你圆童话梦，我们连兔先生都没有遇到。”莫里森淡定地端着红茶茶杯，平铺直叙，“你们比约定时间早了一天到港口。”

“是啊，我们买了个金矿就回来了。”

“......你说什么。”他被红茶呛到。

“安娜夫人让船员按海图的指示，沿着海岸线开船，没过半天就发现一个废弃的金矿，里面还有不少存货。”麦克雷翻来覆去把玩手里装饰浮夸的打火机，懒洋洋地说，“安娜不愧是最好的炼金术师，有关金子的一切都瞒不过她，所以我们得在这个码头停一段时间，等安娜的船队过来取货。”

莫里森沉默地思索这几年的人生到底是哪里出了差错。为什么麦克雷看起来很有钱，安娜看起来很有钱，只有自己一穷二白，连床也得和别人一起挤？

哦对了，莱耶斯看起来也很穷，就没见他换过别的衣服，衣柜里清一色的黑风衣。

 

操。莫里森想起来了，这傻逼有座城堡。

所以还是只有自己是个穷人。

 

守望先锋前任指挥官鼻子发酸，他从不自怨自艾的良好心态屈服于残酷的现实。

穷得只剩城堡的德古拉擦着湿漉漉的头发推开门，自然而然拿起莫里森放在桌子上的茶杯：“我去联系女巫，你要一起来吗？”

“你自己去吧。”莫里森夺过自己的茶杯，冷笑，“杯子都要蹭我的，你要点脸吧。”

莱耶斯莫名其妙地目送莫里森摔门而去，委屈地摸摸鼻子，问麦克雷：“你和他说什么了？”

“我什么都没说。”麦克雷迅速撇清关系，“你好好想想，是不是你自己的错。”

放屁，我上船到现在就洗了个澡。德古拉怀疑地盯了会儿麦克雷，后者散漫地说：“不是要联系女巫吗，赶紧问问什么时候能到西兰岛，再这么在海上晃荡，我要变成海的女儿了。”

“你？海的女儿？这辈子怕是没戏了。”莱耶斯讥笑，“你以为收集碎片是过家家吗？天使之杖要是那么好拿，那世界早就乱套了。”

“现在的世界还不算乱套？盲目迷信科学，鬼魅横生还禁止猎魔人活动。”麦克雷翻个白眼，“对付魑魅魍魉还是得专业人员，但是你看看，我们现在躲着藏着算什么。”

莱耶斯给自己重新倒了杯茶：“皇室说守望先锋是非法机构，教皇是人类叛徒，魔法是不科学的，我们有什么办法。”

“其实我一直不明白，理论上说守望先锋解散后教皇处刑、皇室复辟，但教皇最后为什么会下落不明？”麦克雷看起来漫不经心地问，“会不会被什么人藏了起来？”

“我和莫里森躲到现在，你觉得我会知道教皇在哪？”莱耶斯无动于衷，“别忘了，莫里森可是最讨厌那个老家伙的。”

“随便问问而已。”抽雪茄的男人吐个烟圈，“死了那么多人，打了那么多仗，最后功臣罪臣全部销声匿迹，可能这就是命运。”

“想不到你居然是个玄学家？我以为你脑子里全是妞呢。”

“肤浅。”

 

口嫌体正直的指挥官还是回到莱耶斯的房间，黑着脸看莱耶斯捣鼓那个灵魂球。

灵魂球缓缓升起一缕白烟，那团烟雾悠悠升腾、晕染，曼妙地延展成一层薄雾，像是块轻柔的幕布；幕布上渐渐形成一个女人的上半身，染上色彩，金色卷发，眉眼骄傲，神态优雅，鲜活得仿佛就在眼前。

“很久不见了，伯爵。首先恭喜你找回夫人。”女巫无视莫里森不满的表情，对莱耶斯说道，“其次，恭喜你们找到了第一件碎片萃取物。”

“别显得我们很熟一样，相比我们，你似乎和弗兰狂斯鼠更熟络。”莱耶斯说，“你瞒了我们很多事。”

“弗兰狂斯鼠博士呀。”女巫笑眯眯地回应，“他确实欠我个人情，要不是我当时教他了一些小知识，他的马可早变成冷冰冰的破铜烂铁了。”

“我印象中你可没有这么好心。”莱耶斯嗤之以鼻。

“当然是要付出代价的，只不过他那时穷得只剩金子，我恰恰不缺这个，这个人情就一直欠下来咯。”

穷人莫里森攥了攥拳。

莱耶斯突兀地问：“那博士和怪物的现状想必你也知道了？”

“现状？”女巫认真思索，“说实话，已经太久没有联系过他们啦。”

莫里森笑起来：“无怪我们会产生猜忌，因为你的朋友们现在是食人的怪物。”他补了句，“字面意义上的，‘食人’。”

“我确实没有想到。”女巫的语气一如既往地温柔，“或许我该对此表现出好奇？”

“与世隔绝的孤岛上，一群疯子不知出于什么目的以人肉豢养了两只不死的怪物。”莱耶斯讥讽，“要不是我们目标一致，我怀疑你是故意让我们去送死。”

“我怎么会让你们送死——我们可是坐在一条筏子上漂洋过海——与其怀疑我，不如好好想想你们的下一站行程。”女巫恨铁不成钢，“如果弗兰狂斯鼠博士没有把手铐拱手相让，你们要怎么对付他们两个？不得不说你们的获取过程真是有失水准啊。”

“你监视我们？”莫里森皱眉。

“啊哈，这难道不应该吗，你们的一举一动都能够通过灵魂球展示给我——”女巫擦了擦她的指甲，冲莫里森眨眨眼睛，“包括伯爵的声音干扰源。”

莱耶斯尬笑三声。

莫里森连话都不想说了。

“下一块碎片出现在日本，远洋航行等着你们。”女巫支开话题，“我建议你们换个拿到碎片的方式。用满足碎片持有人愿望的方式换取碎片。”

“我们看起来像圣诞老人？”

“希格露恩的天使之杖最主要的功能你还记得吗？”女巫恨不得用她的金扫帚横跨太平洋，以敲醒老年人莱耶斯——

“是愿望啊。”

 

 

雪落了一整夜，铺满旅馆门口的露台。两个穿短裙的女孩蹲在台阶边，好奇地看窝在暖炉旁的猫。她们的脸红扑扑的，带着学生特有的朝气。少女们见覆着鬼面的浪人走出来，怯懦地彼此推搡了几下，终究冲他点点头。

早上好。她们说。

浪人将涂笠抬了抬，回道，早上好。

石板街对面的游戏厅老板冲他微笑，今天要去高山先生那里吗？

是的。浪人答道，我会尽力除去邪佞。

您真是好心肠，已经有很多个和您一样的人来了又走。老板说道。他并未直接提及浪人已被禁止的职业。

妖魔不除，我不会离开。浪人谦恭地回答。

托您的福，希望这鬼怪能早日除尽。我们这些受高山家荫蔽的村民都指望您了——烦请您稍等。店家把扫雪的笤帚靠在门框上，进屋为浪人倒了杯热茶，语气热忱，喝杯茶暖暖身子吧，大师。

浪人鞠了一躬，接过针叶竖立的暖茶，腾出一只手掀开鬼面，他的眉眼氤氲在热气中，不甚真切——

不必如此客气，叫我源氏即可。

 

高山家址本是岛田家的祖宅。

这座古色古香的建筑凝结岛田一氏数代门人心血，朱漆黛瓦，廊腰缦回，双龙图腾雕梁画栋，绯樱满庭云舒霞卷。如此百年名门却在一场兄弟阋墙后分崩离析，风雨如晦中，高山取代了岛田家的地位，成为了新一任黑道帝国的帝王。

高山向来睚眦必报，吞并前人产业，凌霸岛田居所也是意料之中的发展。

怪事便发生在高山家主正式入主岛田的那日——

从那日起，岛田家的神龛前总是会爇一支香。

高山家主身经宗教战役，对神鬼之事敏感之至，纵然皇室明令禁止驱魔行业，高山仍是请了不少深谙此道的行家。

源氏是第三位。

彼时他方从尼泊尔雪域游历至此，听闻花村异象频发，便索性停了下来，一留数日。

源氏并非不清楚罪魁祸首，而是他陷入了迷梦。

 

 

四周是无边无际的死寂。莫里森躺在一片废墟里，即将被密不透风的黑暗和鲜血淋漓的痛楚所吞噬，残存的理智像沙漏倾倒般缓缓流淌出自己的大脑。

他艰难地张嘴发出音节，声带却被血沫浸泡。现在的处境似乎和垃圾堆里支离破碎的玩偶没有什么差别。

很快，莫里森便意识到并非是黑暗吞没了他，而是他看不到了。

莫里森扯扯嘴角，晕厥前，他穿着蓝色的制服站在守望先锋会议室的落地窗旁，主持会议的是掌握人类至高权利的教皇，现场任何一个人的地位都处尊居显、骄矜傲慢——下一秒地下宫殿倾颓，这些人像是面临足踏的蝼蚁般仓皇尖叫，转瞬就被破碎的穹顶吞没；出席会议前，他和莱耶斯因为已经想不起缘由的问题打得头破血流，莱耶斯气急败坏地送了莫里森一个乌青的眼眶，因此得到一个断裂的鼻梁骨，莱耶斯捂着鼻子踹门而去：“你他妈自己去解释吧！”。

还好这个傻逼没有和自己一起来。

所以他们究竟是为什么而打架？

莫里森迷迷糊糊地想，每次打架莱耶斯都冲自己脸打的毛病迟早得让他改了，虽然他不再是十几年前风华正茂的模样，但也禁不住这样的摧残，除非莱耶斯想每天都对着一张毁容的脸讲话，不过话说话来，莱耶斯上次和自己平静地交流已经是多久以前的事了？

他本应该冷静下来思索如何从这个鬼地方逃出去，想到的却全是琐碎到不值一提的日常。

仿佛阿拉丁向灯神祈愿得到了回应，莫里森听到有人在叫自己的名字。

“杰克？杰克，醒醒——”

 

“你在做噩梦吗？”莱耶斯明显压抑着起床气问道，“我已经打算把你从床上扔下去了。”

莫里森猛地坐起身，头痛欲裂使他只能低下头用力揉眉心，“我梦到了出事的那天。”

莱耶斯一怔，口气放缓不少：“都过去了。”

“我醒来时什么都没了。”莫里森说。

他没有说完。他躺在那片废墟里久到已经丧失时间概念，没有摄入任何食物和水分，遍体鳞伤失血过多。没有任何救援，没有人知道他困于哪里，而外界却已经宣布了他的死讯。

直到莱耶斯把那片满目疮痍翻了个底朝天，直到他几乎耗尽最后一丝氧气。

比真正的死亡更令人心寒的，是数十年心血毁于一旦的同时，整个社会宣判你不复存在。

莱耶斯凑过来从后方拥抱他：“总部的覆灭与你无关，你已经撑了很久。”

毛毯从莫里森的背上滑下，露出一半裸露的背脊，后颈的标记和身上大大小小的疤痕纵横交错，宛如羽翼被生生撕裂的印记。莱耶斯吻住那块腺体：“噩梦已经醒了，杰克，我在。”

莫里森安静地坐在那里，像是陷在回忆里无法自拔，莱耶斯把他强行转过来：“醒醒——”

然后他被吐了一身红茶。

“对不起，我起得太猛——”莫里森趴在床边颠三倒四地说，“我好像又晕船了。”

“这毛病变成吸血鬼还没好彻底？”莱耶斯把浴袍扔在地上，“马上就到日本了，你是故意的吧？”

“那我建议你先洗澡，顺便去洗衣服。”莫里森躺在床边有气无力。

莱耶斯定定地看向他：“你他妈的是不是怀孕了。”

“滚。”枕头径直砸在莱耶斯脑门上。

 

“抱歉，我应该和你们素不相识。”源氏看着坐在自己面前的两个异乡面孔，客客气气地回应。

“我们的职业是灵魂测评师，能洞悉到你心灵深处的愿望，因此只会向有需求的受众发出邀请。”莫里森按照女巫的指导干巴巴地编台词，他深切地觉得这项胡诌的重任应该委以麦克雷——这种泡妹时吹得天花乱坠还一脸情深义重的社交奇才。

“我的心灵明镜止水。”源氏非常平静地下逐客令，本着待客之道仍倒了两杯茶给同桌的两位陌生人。

“只有听到诉求时，我们才会动身。”莱耶斯把茶杯向前推，凑近了些，带了蛊惑意味说道，“好好想想你的愿望，我相信这笔交易不会让你失望。”

为什么你会这么熟练啊？麦克雷难道还能“反哺”你这种交际知识吗？

源氏握着茶杯的手顿了一下，他的目光在涂笠下不动声色地逡巡两个陌生人，“我或许......是有个不成器的愿望，然而我并不认为吸血鬼能帮上我什么忙。”

对方直白地戳破伪装，莫里森的神情冷了下来，莱耶斯淡淡地说：“既然能认出我们的身份，那么你是同类，还是......驱魔人？”

“与你们无关。”源氏神情放松，他的声音听起来隔着电流，“我想听听你们要和我交换的是什么？”

“肋差正宗。”莫里森盯着源氏的眼睛，没等后者把那声嗤笑发出来就紧接着说，“我知道这把短刀是你的随身必备，而你也应该知道自己愿望的分量。”

源氏没有搭话。他的肋差和长刀价值几何，他心里自有分寸，而这两个可疑的家伙所言的真实性却有待商榷。

“既然事已至此我也没有隐瞒的必要了。如果你也是驱魔人或是鬼怪——我想无论是同类或同行——你都应该信任我们。”莫里森说道，“世界上像我们这样的人已经不多了。”

“我仍然对你们所言抱有疑问，更何况——我反感最初交谈时的不坦诚。”源氏突然话锋一转，“但是我希望你们不会让我彻底失望。”

“我想捕捉一个梦灵。”

 

梦灵，顾名思义，是在梦里活动的生物，一般只在特定的人物或者地点的梦境里现身，是最难以捕捉的鬼怪之一。

源氏在来到高山家的第一晚便遇到了梦灵。

他记得那晚是满月。

酒过三巡，众宾客或坐或仰倒在厅堂里，高山家主或许连那位弹三味线的艺伎容貌何许都已看不真切，源氏随意找了个理由逃离酒气冲天的声色犬马，回到庭院里自己的房间。障子窗外是一棵光秃秃的樱花树，树干干瘪无光，枝杈横七竖八，源氏却莫名从枯枝残景里看到了它一树繁花的旧时模样。

源氏感到有人悄无声息地摸到了他的床沿，抚上他袒露在外的胸膛。他原以为这是家主的特别招待，却在来者身上感到了非比寻常的气息——

熟悉的、令人难以忘却的迷人清酒味道。

男人轻车熟路地跨坐在源氏腰畔，半扯开襦袢，一路吻下去。源氏没有多加阻拦，他带着三分醉色七分好奇看对方的一举一动，信息素在室内缠绕着勾引彼此，月光隔着窗撩乱了闯入者的乌发，绸缎一般漫在肩膀。

源氏翻身把对方压了下去。

这具身体比想象中要冷硬。

放松。源氏浅浅地吻过陌生人冷冰冰的唇角和锁骨，摸到那个温软的入口。

引颈缠绵中，这个体温低得惊人的男人始终一言不发，勾住源氏的脖子仰着头发出无声的喘息。

源氏似是为了逼他出声，进出的动作愈发狠厉，而Omega的甬道总是温温柔柔地包裹着他，不抵抗亦不迎合，只有源氏咬上他胸前的乳头时才会激起身下人细微的战栗。

仿佛是例行公事。

源氏感到有些厌倦，却不由自主被男人身上熟悉的味道所吸引，他像是一杯掺了毒的清酒，能够轻易蛊惑自己的心神，令他欲罢不能。

源氏感到自己已然醉死在当晚的月色和酒意中了。

 

之后男人隔三差五地出现在他的梦中，沉默着与他交媾，身体冰冷，一言不发。

源氏的理智告诉他，这是一只恶鬼化作的梦灵；而他却无法挣开这个太过熟谙的怀抱。

 

源氏的手顺着对方上臂诡异的花纹游走。真冷。他说，你像是某种冷冰冰的鳞片动物。

恶鬼难得开了口，声音又低又哑，像蛇？

不。源氏把嘴唇贴上去，像龙。

 

那是他们唯一一次交流。

——TBC——


End file.
